Blank mind
by Meatbun Attack
Summary: Losing one's memory isn't only confusing, it can be scary too. Especially since you can have great powers that you can't control and you know that it's you who has erased your memory to forget something important. But someone out there can help you, you just have to find out who it is. *THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN INTO A NEW ONE AND THEN THIS VERSION WILL BE DELETED!*
1. Pain

Hi everyone! And merry Christmas! This is a little Christmas present from me to you! ^^ This is also my first Naruto fan fiction; I have planned this story for a long time. If you have entered my profile, you should have seen the poll about who my character will be paired with and which village. Well, I have decided her village. Her pairing will be answered in due time, it may take forever, or it may take a few chapters. Enjoy the story, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

><p>Everything is black, a total blackness that seems to last forever. I can't hear anything, I can't see anything, the only thing I can do is praying for this nightmare to stop. I am burning up from inside, something is attacking every part of my body, wanting me to scream for someone. But who is this someone? Who will I scream for? I know no one, not even myself. I don't know where I am, or how I came here. The only thing I know is that this is neither dream nor reality. Like I am in between the two worlds, in a world where only my burning pain exists. I am the only one here, the only one that can be in this world between worlds. But why can't I leave? Why isn't anybody helping me? I want this pain to stop!<p>

The burning pain is coming in slow painful pulses, touching every single part of my body with its invisible flames. I hear a faint scream in the distance, like it is muffled with a thin filter. The scream soon becomes louder and I can finally feel something else than the pain, I can feel my arms and legs trash around. I think I am slowly gaining my consciousness back.

"Make it stop!"

The voice screams, still sounding as if it's traveling through a filter as the feelings of panic and pain travels together with the voice. The person the voice belongs to have the same feelings as I have right now... My movements with my legs and arms are being restricted, forcing me to be still. I don't know if I'm standing or lying down.

I continue to try and trash my arms and legs out from the force that's holding said limbs down, but it doesn't work, it's like my limbs are tied down with some kind of hard material.

"It hurts so much! Make it stop!"

The voice is no longer muffled, and it feels like I know the voice. I can now hear murmurs of other voices around me, but I am unable to hear what they say through the familiar voices scream. I just want the pain to end. A hand, I think, is being placed on my chest, forcefully pressing my body down against something soft so that I'm not able to trash as wildly as I've had a second ago.

Suddenly, a cooling feeling is gathering inside my chest where the hand is placed. I relax a little and let the cool feeling spread across my body like water steadily spreading out like a puddle on the ground. The familiar voice is still whimpering like it is in incredible pain, but it has calmed down since I felt the cool feeling in my chest. It feels so refreshing…

I can now hear the other persons around me clearly so that I can hear what they're saying since the screaming has now stopped from consuming all sound.

"What happened to her to give her such a big burn mark on her stomach? What made her be in such an intense pain to be able to scream for at least 30 minutes non-stop?" One of the voices says in confusion. Another voice right above me now speaks in a panicked voice.

"She is completely devouring my chakra! And I can't take my hand away!"

The whimpering sound has now disappeared to be replaced by a heavy panting now that the cooling feeling has cooled down my body. The hand leaves my chest and soon after that, I can hear someone else panting beside me. Still stuck in this world, I am unable to move my body.

I can hear light footsteps coming towards me and my body tenses up, the voice once again let out a whimpering sound in pain before a hand is being placed on my forehead. I can feel something make its way to may brain, making me fall into the dream world. But before I could leave the world in between I can hear a deep voice say to me.

"You can't keep this up forever; sooner or later you will be mine again."

* * *

><p>Did you understand anything? Sure you didn't! I made this prologue that way, making it totally un understandable. (Is that even a word? :) This story is going to be quite mysterious since it will take a while before I reveal anything. ;) I hope you will get a lot of Christmas presents. Merry Christmas everybody, see you soon~! ^^


	2. Who am i?

Hi again! I told you I would update today! ^^ I am sure that you asked a lot of questions to yourself during the prologue. Like: Who is she? What happened? Why did she drain the other person's chakra? What it this 'middle world'? Who is the other voice that exists in this 'middle world'? Well, the second question will be answered in this chapter. The others will take a little bit longer.

_**Also, I have come up with a little game**__. In this story, I have done a song. There will be a few sentences of this song appearing in the story; it has a very big meaning for my character. There are a total of 14 sentences. I will make these sentences appear in my story in order. When I know that all the sentences are hidden in my story, I will wait for someone to review this song on my story before I update. Hope you want to take part of my game. _

Enjoy~! ^^

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto, but only my character… T-T**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, my vision is blurry as I gaze at the white ceiling. I slowly let my eyes adjust before I move my gaze to observe my surroundings. I am lying on a bed with a big sliding window to my right, giving me a great view of the pure blue sky; it's very calming to watch the small white clouds drift by peacefully. When I turn my head to the other side, a white curtain hinder me from seeing anything more of the room. Without anything more interesting to look at, I turn my gaze up at the sky again as I'm thinking.<p>

I have no idea how I got here, or where here is. And a faint burning feeling lingers in my body from yesterday's nightmare, does that mean that it wasn't really a nightmare? Or is it that my body thinks I'm still in the nightmare? I don't know which is right or wrong...

It's strange, but I can sense all the people in this village. I can sense how they all walk, how they talk, how they play. It's like I can see everything, yet I can't see anything at all. I can't see them with my eyes, but at the same time it feels like I can. I know that they're there, I know what they're doing, yet I can't see that they're doing it. I wonder why I can sense all this…

I can also sense the persons inside this building, what that have caused them to be here. Some are sick, some are hurt and some are running down in different hallways trying to help these people. This place that I am in now is a house for the hurt ones, there is a certain name for this kind of house, but I can't seem to remember...

What is it called? Husital…? No, not that. Housepit…? No, not that either. Hospia…? No, that doesn't sound right. Hospital? Yeah, that's it, I'm inside a hospital. A sudden piercing pain attacks the inside of my head as I remember the name of the building. And at the same time, a picture flashes through my mind. In the picture I see another white room, much like this one, with a little child with long blonde hair sitting by the bed while holding someone's hand. The child seems to be very worried about the person lying in bed, but before I manage to understand anything else about the picture, it disappears. What was that?

With my head still being in pain I somehow notice that someone is coming this way, I don't know why, but that person's presence is a little stronger than some other peoples on the streets. As the pain ebbs out I move my now clearer gaze towards the direction that I think the door is at as I wait for the person to step inside. Soon enough, someone opens the door and starts walking towards my bed. Why do I get the feeling that this person is really strong? Well, I should trust my instincts right now, so it would be for the best that I behave. I don't want to get into any trouble before I even understand what's going on.

As the person reaches the curtain that blocks me from seeing said person, they pull the curtain aside so that I can see them. Before me stands a white haired man with a mask covering his face. His one visible eye is gazing down at me curiously while his other eye is covered by some metal headband with a shell symbol in the middle of it. He's holding an orange book in his left hand and when he sees that I'm awake, he lifts up his right hand in a friendly gesture after he released his grip on the curtain. The man walks over to the side of my bed, seating himself in a chair that I didn't notice before and turns his gaze down to the book he's holding.

"I see that you are finally awake."

He says to me in a friendly manner. I turn my gaze away from the man to once again look out the window at the bright blue sky. I open my mouth to speak but at first my throat feels so dry that I can barely make any sound. I chough and clear my throat before I try again. This time, it works but my voice does sound a bit hoarse.

"What happened to me? Why does it hurt?"

I carefully hold my hand on my stomach, where the pain is most intense, and move my gaze towards the white haired man. The man still has his eye on the book as I ask him questions that are on my mind with my voice getting clearer for each question I ask, asking all questions in only one breath.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Who brought me here? What happened? What will happen to me now? Who…"

The man clamped his hand over my mouth to stop my jabbering, sighing tiredly like he expected this from the start.

"That's too many questions at the same time, calm down. I have no idea what happened, I just found you in the forest outside the village screaming in pain. I am Hatake Kakashi, a Konoha shinobi."

I give him a small nod before sitting up with the help of my arms. My stomach hurts really badly, but it's nothing I can't handle. I look out the window once again, but now looking at the city instead of the sky.

"So I am in a hospital? In this Konoha village?" I ask Kakashi curiously. I can feel Kakashi nod beside me without looking at him.

"Yes, and I would like to know why you have come to Konoha."

I frown in concentration, turning my gaze up to the sky in though, what I'm doing here? That's a good question... I try to remember what happened before I ended up here but I'm only capable of gaining a horrible headache. I groan in frustration, closing my eyes in pain as I answer Kakashi's question.

"I have no idea why I'm here, when I try to remember I get a horrible headache. Like something or someone doesn't want me to remember. Also, when I remember do something; a piercing pain appears inside my head. I didn't know what this building was called at first but when I did, that happened. For some reason, I don't even know my own name… I feel like… I know a lot of things, yet I don't…"

Kakashi stare at me in suspicion, almost as if he is trying to figure me out. I begin to rub my temples to try and ease the pain in my head while frowning. When Kakashi is just about to say something, the door opens once again, interrupting him from his questioning. This new person gives off a much more powerful presence than Kakashi does; they give off the presence of a leader. I keep my eyes closed, relieved that the pain has finally disappeared, as the person speaks in an old voice filled with kindness and knowledge. But instead of calming me, which is probably the person's intention, his voice unnerves me for some reason. Like there is an instinct in my body that reacts badly towards the old, wise people. A distant memory that I can't remember but I still know that I shouldn't trust old people too much.

"I see that you are doing well child. Are you feeling better?"

I only nod in response not wanting to hurt his feelings by openly showing my slight discomfort towards the old person.

"Show some respect, this is the Hokage, the leader of Konoha. I am sorry Hokage-sama but she says that she doesn't remember anything." Kakashi says with a sigh.

I slowly open my eyes and turn up my head to look at the leader of this village, the Hokage. He is an old man with a pointy red-white hat upon his head and is dressed in a long white robe. He wears a kind smile on his face as he asks me.

"Are you alright?"

I return his smile, only about 5 times brighter, and answer with a slight mocking tone for some reason that I still don't know.

"Nope! I have no idea who I am, my body is still burning, I have no idea where I come from and… need I continue?" The Hokage's smile saddens a bit.

"Do you want to be a ninja, child? I can feel that you have trained the strong chakra within you before. It would be a waste of talent if we just left that chakra to not develop any further. Since you can't remember where you come from, you can start over here in Konoha if you like." The Hokage says to me with a now brighter and kinder smile than before.

Something in my mind click at the word 'chakra' and a sentence comes to my mind. _Chakra, chakra, oh so pure._ I blink in confusion. Chakra? Ninja? And what is it with that sentence? But I soon remember what a ninja and chakras are, gaining an even worse headache than before. I wince in surprise at the sudden pain, holding my head as I nod happily at the Hokage's suggestion. No matter how I see it, this old man doesn't seem dangerous; in fact he seems very kind and might help me. I'll trust him for now, no matter how much my body tells me to not trust old people. But I do wonder why my body tells me to get away from him…

"Yes, that would be great Hokage-sama. I might be able to gain my memory quicker that way." The Hokage nod and look at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, can you prepare her. She should be able to learn fast since she is a ninja already. She might even be done before the genin exam so that she can join a team."

Kakashi nod at Hokages orders and rise from the chair while still reading his book. Now I really want to know why he's reading that book and what that's so interesting about it.

"The graduation is tomorrow, so we will begin right after you are dressed."

I blink at Kakashi and look down at my clothing, which is a big hospital shirt that goes down to my knees. I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment; I never realized I had a hospital grown. And now that the curtain isn't blocking my vision, I can now look around the room in search of some clothing to put on. I find some clean, folded, blue clothes on a chair right next to a door. A red backpack is leaning against the wall next to the chair and something tells me that that backpack is mine.

I hop off my bed with surprising grace and walk over to the clothes, without making any sound on my bare feet. I look back to the two adults, noticing that the atmosphere has changed within the room. Kakashi is looking at me with a bored expression while the Hokage is slightly surprised, but I can clearly see suspicion in both their eyes. I'm slightly confused over their reactions over how quiet I am, all ninjas are supposed to be quiet after all so why is it such a big surprise that I'm quiet? Aren't I supposed to be quiet…? I pick up the clothing from the chair and hold it close to my chest while looking at the adults in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama?"

I figured since the Hokage told Kakashi to test me, I might as well call him my teacher. And I just added the 'sama' out of respect, but it somehow leaves a bitter taste in my mouth… The Hokage shakes his head no and points at the door beside me.

"No, it's nothing of importance. That is the bathroom; you can change into your clothes in there." I nod with a smile at the two before walking inside to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I can hear the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei talk quietly behind the door while I put on my clothes. The clothing fits me perfectly, but I shouldn't be too surprised since this must be my own clothing that I had before.

It consists of a fishnet tank top, a light blue dress with one side of the skirt part cut open to my thigh for more mobility, a pair of dark blue gloves with metal plates along the lower arms, a wide black band that I tie around my waist, a pair of very long dark blue socks that goes up to my thigh and orange sandals that I tie around my legs. You know; normal sandals only the laces are really long so I have to tie them around my legs as well.

In my opinion, it is a rather cute outfit. When I look at myself in the mirror above the sink, I frown in confusion at seeing my face; it feels like this person in the mirror isn't me. I have long, curly brown hair down to my waist and moss green eyes. I know that I don't remember what I look like, but if I would see myself I would at least recognise my face. But I don't, this is another person…

I walk out of the bathroom to be greeted by Kakashi-sensei who is leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door; the Hokage must have left earlier. Kakashi-sensei notices the frown on my face, even though he reads his book, and asks.

"What's wrong? Is it something with your outfit?" My frown deepens a bit in frustration since I don't even know my own face right now.

"It's my face Kakashi-sensei, I don't recognise it. For some reason, this isn't me." His eye meets mine briefly before he closes it and walk by me towards the door in a lazy manner, his free hand being placed in his pocket.

"Take your bag and follow me, we will prepare you for the exam." I look at the small red backpack on the floor, pick it up and follow my new sensei out from the hospital.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop staring at the village; there is so much to see. All the houses, all the stores, all the people, everything is so colourful and so joyful. It is a completely different feeling that I've ever felt, not that I remember anything that I've felt, but anyway. As I gaze at the different restaurants, another sentence is being whispered inside my mind. <em>I am hungry, give me more. <em>I wonder what it means and what kind of connection it has to me.

Kakashi-sensei is watching me in amusement as I'm looking at the village with my mouth slightly agape.

"If you don't close your mouth soon, a bird will fly in."

I look at Kakashi-sensei in confusion before brightening at the mention of birdies. I open my mouth even wider, waiting for the bird to come within my reach. After a while of walking and me waiting for the birdie, I begin to pout. I point an accusing finger at Kakashis back and say childishly.

"You lied to me! No birdie flew into my mouth even though I opened it wider! Don't joke with the birdies, I like birdies! And kitties too!" Kakashi chuckle slightly but doesn't stop reading his book.

"It's only something you say, don't take it too personal."

I gain a horrible headache for the fourth time since I woke up. Someone else spoke to me like that, and I answered the same way as I did just now. I look up to the pure blue sky, a picture flashing through my mind. I see the back of a boy with long blond hair, tied up in a half ponytail, walking away from me. My vision is becoming blurry as the headache becomes worse and I begin to I sway a little. It is the same person that I saw by the hospital bed, but who is it?

"Hey, are you alright little girl?"

Kakashi-sensei's voice brings me back to reality and I can only nod in response while holding my head. Kakashi gives out a sigh, which makes me look up at him curiously.

"Maa, we should give you a name, I can't call you little girl all the time." I blink at him in surprise before I nod in agreement. It would be very awkward to tell everyone that I don't remember my name and to call me 'little girl'. He puts a finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Let's see… Maybe… Asuka?" I shake my head no. "Kawa?" Again I shake no. "Kioko?" Once again, no. He sighs irritably, lowering his book to his side.

"Well, what name do you want?" I look at my surroundings in search of some kind of help for figuring out a name. I haven't noticed before, but we have stopped in an open field in the middle of the forest. It looks like a training ground because of the target dummies and all the knife holes in them and in the trees around the clearing.

I close my eyes to gain more concentration, a name... What kind of name? If I would be called something, what would I want to be called?

"Nakasa" I can hear myself say. I open my eyes to look at my sensei and give him my brightest smile.

"My name will be Nakasa, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nods in approval and takes out a few knives from his pouch, which is strapped around his waist, to give them to me. He points at the five different targets that are stuck on some trees.

"First is target practise, hit those targets with the kunai I just gave you. You'll probably figure out how to throw them by yourself. A ninja never forgets how to throw a kunai, so see this as some kind of test if you really are one."

I nod happily, dropping my bag on the ground beside me before throwing one of the knives at a target to test how it feels to throw the knife; to my surprise it hits a bulls-eye. I gape at the knife in surprise before looking at my hand. I never knew I could do that.

I take three knives between my fingers and throw them at three different targets at once, all of them hitting bulls-eye. I'm practically glowing with joy over my skills. I really am a ninja! That's so cool! As I take the rest of the 6 knives in both of my hand, I look around to make my own targets with my inner eye.

One on the tree to my right, one right behind a medium high boulder a little bit north-east from where I am, one on the tree behind said boulder, one target in front of me on one of the real targets, one is right next to Kakashi-sensei's head to my left and the last one is on a tree behind the tree Kakashi-sensei's leaning against. I have to make the kunai hit each other to make them change course so that they can hit their targets. This will be hard, but I have to challenge myself to be able to see my skills to the fullest.

I close my eyes, holding up the kunais in front of me with my arms crossed in front of my chest. I can feel Kakashi's suspicious gaze on me as I look at the different targets with my inner eye, almost feeling where the targets are. I exhale deeply to relax my body completely but keep my steady grip on the kunai in my hands.

I open my eyes with determination once I feel ready, jump up into the air and begin to throw the kunai. I don't know how I am able to throw these knives, but my body seems to know so I let my instincts take over. I throw one knife on the target in front of me, two towards the target next to Kakashi-sensei, two towards the boulder and the last one on the tree to my right. I can hear the kunai clash against each other and 6 satisfying thuds. I land softly on the ground again and look at all the targets that I registered in my mind. All the kunai hit bulls-eye. Again. Kakashi is looking at the kunai right next to him in surprise, only a few centimetres from his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I exclaim happily while bouncing up and down.

"Did you just see that? I hit all my targets with ease! I myself might not know how I throw kunai, but my body sure does!" I dance around happily at my success.

"Well, it seems like this training will be quicker than I thought."

Kakashi-sensei says before putting away his orange book for the first time. "Let's continue with taijutsu then." I tilt my head in confusion.

"Taijutsu? What's that?" Kakashi walks over to where I'm standing with his hands in his pockets.

"It is just simple hand to hand combat. Attack me whenever you want."

I nod, placing myself in the first balanced fighting stance I can come up with. I just let my body do all the thinking for me since it knows my fighting style while I myself don't. I wonder how good my taijutsu will be… Maybe even better than my kunai throwing skills! Kakashi's eye narrows a bit when he eyes my fighting stance. He then moves his body to a fighting stance as well, probably sensing that this won't be easy. Not that I know if it will be easy for him or not, but no one knows what I can do yet.

I charge at him with surprising speed and aim a kick to his side. Kakashi blocks it with his forearm and counters with a fist, I block with my arms. We throw kicks and punches at each other for a while before he sends a kick aiming at my stomach, forcing me to flip backwards to avoid it.

I jump up in the air and try to punch his head but he blocks it with his arms forming an X above his head. I flip around in the air and bring down a kick on his arms at the same place as my punch landed, trying to break his defence. A weird feeling enveloped my leg when I kicked him… I wonder what it is, because it kind of hurt.

The ground beneath his feet begins to crack and as I use more force into the kick, it creates a crater. My eyes widen in surprise at my own strength when I notice the crater, so I don't notice when Kakashi lowers his arms and kicks me in the stomach. I fly backwards into a tree, but I don't feel anything from the hit. Once again, the strange feeling enveloping my whole body this time, as if it is protecting me… But why does the feeling hurt when it wants to protect me?

Another sentence comes to my mind as I slip down the tree. _Chakra, chakra, so I say._ What are these sentences? I chough a little to regain my breath a little, even though it didn't hurt the air got knocked out from my lungs anyway. I then look up to meet my sensei's slightly impressed gaze.

"Well, you have a lot of strength Nakasa. I'm impressed." I giggle a little at the compliment, a proud blush on my cheeks.

"Well, you are not the only one impressed, I am too. But I wonder why I didn't feel your kick... Oh, well. It doesn't matter."

I giggle a little more, looking up at the trees green leaves, some green leaves still sailing down towards the ground due to the force of my impact. One leaf lands on my forehead and I pick it up to bring it closer to my face, having a sudden urge to play on it even though I don't know how to. I get the feeling that I want to call out for someone by playing… I was too busy with my own thoughts to notice Kakashi's suspicious stare.

I once again gain a horrible headache as I remember how to play on a leaf. But I ignore it as I make myself more comfortable against the tree, looking down at the grassy ground while I bring the leaf up to my mouth, holding it with two fingers and blow softly. At first it doesn't work, but after I put more power to my blow, a beautiful tone finally spreads through the clearing.

I close my eyes and shift my fingers a little, creating a different tone. A smile graces my face as I play different tones, creating a beautiful melody. Another sentence comes to my mind as I continue to play. _Come on out and let us play._ Soon, I stop playing and open my eyes, my moss-green eyes sparkling with happiness and confusion. Kakashi-sensei still stands in the middle of the clearing by my backpack with his eye closed.

I rise from the ground, dusting off my dress and my long socks before I walk over to my sensei.

"Did I pass in taijutsu Kakashi-sensei?" I ask him now that I have walked over to where he's standing. Kakashi opens his eye and nods at my question.

"Yes, you did. How did you learn to play on a leaf?" I shrug and look down on my sandals.

"You know as well as I do sensei."

"Right, sorry, I forgot. Well, now that you already are very good at the basics we should continue with the ninjutsus."

Kakashi continues, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Again a headache comes flowing to me at the mention of 'ninjutsu' as well as a hand sign and a name. I hold my head as I say to my sensei, slightly confused at the sudden memory.

"I can remember one jutsu now, it is called… Kagebushin no jutsu? Did I say that right?"

Kakashi only nods and motion to me to show it with a wave of his hand. I proceed to make a cross sight with my two index fingers. Some warm feeling is spreading through my body as I say the name of the jutsu I've remembered. But this feeling doesn't hurt like the previous one did… Why is that?

"Kagebushin no jutsu."

A poof of smoke appears next to me and the warm feeling disappears from my body. When the smoke clears, I can see a perfect copy of me where the smoke was just a few seconds ago. The same curly, brown hair and moss-green eyes, which is showing confusion as my clone looks at me

"You are not me, who are you?" The brown haired girl asks me, tilting her head to the side. I cheer and point at my clone.

"I knew it; I knew this face isn't mine! I have no idea who I am, but I knew this isn't me! Do you know what we look like?"

"Ehm… No, I don't… Sorry. But, how are we going to become ourselves then if none of us remember anything?"

I snap my fingers as I get an idea to why I'm looking like this.

"Maybe our appearance is some kind of jutsu or something. I mean, we are ninja even though we don't remember it."

"But why would someone put a transformation jutsu on me? I haven't done anything, have I?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, remember?"

We pause in our conversation and break into a fit of giggles at the internal joke. At the same time we stop laughing to look over at Kakashi, who is looking at us in amusement and some hidden suspicion, and ask him at the same time, our voices echoing.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you help me break this jutsu, if it is one?" Once again we break into a fit of giggles since we were talking at the same time. It's fun to talk with yourself; you have so much in common.

Kakashi sigh and shows me a hand sign, I think it is 'tiger' but I can't be too sure.

"Make this hand sign add some chakra to it and say 'kai'. That should work if it really is some kind of transformation jutsu."

Both of 'me' nods and make the hand sign symmetrically. We smile slightly at each other, exsited, before I close my eyes to concentrate. I can once again feel this warm energy flow through my body like it did the last time I used my chakra when I created my clone. I make the energy flow to my hands as I yell together with my clone, 'KAI!'. After that, I can hear two poofs and feel the wind play with my much longer hair. I can feel my soft hair brush my naked shoulder and my clothed hip.

"Well, it seems like you did have a henge on you after all." Kakashi says in a bored tone, but still slightly surprised. I open my eyes and blink at Kakashi, who has now started reading his book again. I can see much clearer now than I did before… Cool!

I finally decide to look at my clone and I let out a slight gasp at my own looks. She is beautiful and so cute! She has long, pure blond hair that reaches down to her thigh and shimmers in the day light with some bangs hiding her forehead and framing her face. She has a small star shaped birthmark on her left eyelid and when my clone opens her pure sky blue eyes; her eyes wear the same amazement as my own. Her rosy cheeks are moving upwards into a shy grin, it makes her look so cute. I immediately glomp her as I exclaim happily, finally able to recognize the face as my own for once.

"Oh wow, I look so adorable! This is me! This is me! This is a face I recognise! Hurray!"

Soon, I and my clone are dancing around in circles together, our hair twirling after us in our circle dance of joy and silly giggles. Kakashi continues to read his book, waiting for us (or is it me?) to be done.

* * *

><p>I and my clone are lying in the grass, calmly looking at the orange sky after, maybe, hours of being happy together and talking about nothing in particular. Wait, orange? I look over to my clone; she is still gazing at the sky in peace with a smile on her (my?) face.<p>

"Hey, Nakasa?" (I figure that I should call my own clone by my name)

"Hmm?" She hums curiously and look over to me with her arms still acting as her pillow underneath her head.

"What time is it?"

She blinks at my sudden question and with the help of her arms move herself into a sitting position.

"I don't know, how long have we been running around about finally being ourselves?" I too sit up with a frown on my face.

"I don't know."

We share a moment of silence before looking around the clearing in search of our sensei to ask him the same question. But Kakashi-sensei has left us. We look at each other once again; blinking some more before it finally dawned to me. I have nowhere to live; no food and I have no idea how to get back to the village. Then I and my clone screech loudly together at the top of our lungs.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NO FAIR!"

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review it! ^^ Do you like my little game? As you may have noticed, some sentences have shown. Later in this story she will discover more and more about herself, her memories puzzling together piece by piece which leads to a certain person. Later when she regains more and more of her memories her personality will change a little. See you some other time~! ^^<p>

(If you like assassins, read my story 'the time assassin'. It is a kind of own story with my character playing second life from half prince.)


	3. Genin and strange power

Hi, I am back~! ^^ Now is the time for the graduation test. Hurray! I will talk more in my later author note down below, so enjoy my chapter! ^^

It takes me almost an hour to find my way back to the village, and it is almost 500 meters away from the clearing where Kakashi-sensei tested me. There is only one clearly visible forest path between the village and the clearing. And I didn't see it… I walked around in circles for one hour when it should have been taking me 10 minutes to reach the village…

It is already dark and I am hungry and tired. I have no idea where I will go. I stop outside a ramen store, my stomach rumbling loudly. I still haven't eaten ever since I woke up this morning and I am totally starving. I take a look inside my backpack; I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. When I open the backpack, everything I see is a wallet inside of it. A wallet with a lot of money inside. I almost cheer in delight over the money, which means that I can buy some food. But what I don't get is why my backpack is so heavy when I only have a wallet inside of it… Oh well, I can figure it out later, time to buy some food.

I walk inside the ramen shop to see that I am not the only one who is here. A blond haired kid dressed in an orange jumpsuit with markings on his cheeks is sitting together with a brown haired man with a scar across his nose. The man has his hair tied up in a high ponytail and he wears the same clothing as Kakashi-sensei. I think he is a ninja or a shinobi as Kakashi-sensei calls it. He has the same metal headband as my sensei on his forehead and the same green vest.

I sit down on one of the bar stools and an old man greets me.

"Hi there little lady, what can I do for you?" I give the old man a shy grin, not noticing the blond haired boy look at me with a curious gaze.

"I am reaaaally hungry, but I don't really know what I want. Can you help me decide?"

"You should pick the miso ramen, dottebayo! It's the best! " The loud noise makes me jump a bit. I look over to the grinning blond kid. I nod at him and look at the old man again.

"I will take the miso ramen then." The old man nods and walks away to make my ramen.

I look back to the blond kid and give him a bright smile.

"Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it. This is the first time I go to a ramen store." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. The boy's face is turning a light shade of red as he waves it of.

"Nah, no problem. I am Uzumaki Naruto by the way, and I am going to be the greatest hokage!" I stare at him wide eyed before giving him a big grin.

"The hokage? Wow, that is a great goal! I don't really remember who I am, but you can call me Nakasa. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

Right then the ramen is placed in front of me so I focus my attention on the ramen instead of the still blushing Naruto. I break apart my chopsticks, thanking for the food and begin to eat my ramen. I squeal in delight and I take another bite before praising the old man.

"This ramen is delicious! It is the best thing I have ever tasted!" The old man laughs.

"Well, thank you. I do my best." I turn my attention to Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, this miso ramen is awesome!" Naruto turns even redder, almost covering his whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

I give him a questionable look as I lean over the stool separating us and put my hand on is forehead. The closeness makes him turn even redder than before, why is he acting like that?

"Naruto-kun, are you sick? You are turning red." Naruto only waves his hands in front of him.

"N-no I am fine, you don't have to worry about me." I sit back and continue eating my ramen, but still watching him in the corner of my eye, concerned of his wellbeing. This kid Naruto seems to be a great guy, I really hope I can be his friend. I can feel some kind of connection to him somehow… Oh, well. I shouldn't dwell on it too much.

"So you are the one I heard about from Hokage-sama. The one that have erased memories, correct?" I look at the brown haired shinobi; he is smiling warmly at me and gives off this teaching aura. I nod and swallow my ramen before answering him.

"Yea, that's me. Why do you ask?" Naruto is looking between me and the shinobi in confusion.

"Well, I am Iruka and I am a teacher at the academy. I must know everyone that attends on the test, right?" I make an 'ooh' face and nod happily.

"That means that you are one of the persons that I will do the test for, right? Now that I know one of the teachers, I don't feel as nervous as before!" I punch my fist into the air in excitement.

Naruto is still looking confused before brightening up. "Wait, so you are doing the test tomorrow? Me too!" I brighten up even more than Naruto and glomp him.

"Yay! That means I know one of my classmates too! I hope we will be in the same team!" The old man is laughing at us and says to me.

"You better eat that ramen before it gets cold." I pout and release Naruto to go back eating my food. I finish it in just a few seconds.

I look over at Iruka, who has just finished eating his second ramen.

"Iruka-sensei, where is the academy? I am planning on sleeping there for the night since I have nowhere else to go." Iruka look at me with confusion before he nods.

"Yeah, sure. But why don't you borrow a room at a hotel? It will be less cold that way." I blush in embarrassment and give him a shy grin.

"Well, I have noticed that my sense of direction is not one of the best. So if I stay at a hotel I might risk getting there late." Iruka nods in understanding before standing up, me and Naruto following suit. I am just about to hand over my money before Iruka stops me.

"This is on me." He says and pays for me, Naruto and himself. I glomp him happily as thanks.

Me, Naruto and Iruka are walking together towards the academy in a comfortable silence. When we reach it, I jump up into a tree and says goodbye to Iruka and Naruto as they walk separate ways. I sit down on a branch with my backpack in my lap. I unzip it and see nothing inside. I turn it upside down and shake it, still nothing. I dig my hand inside the backpack to see if there is some kind of hidden button or something, still nothing. I cross my arms in irritation and glare at the backpack, like it will catch on fire if I glare long enough. But nothing happens.

I sight and lean against the tree trunk and gaze up at the night sky. The moon is almost full and the stars are shining around it. My thoughts are on my backpack, why is it so heavy if there is nothing inside? A familiar headache appears as I see someone with glowing fingers unzip my pack to reveal some belongings. As the head ache slowly fades away, I stare at my hand. Can I make my hands glow just like that person?

I focus some of my chakra into my fingertips, making them glow a pure blue colour. When I lose my concentration the blue glow fades away. The hands I saw unzipping the backpack before were glowing white… But it should work anyways, right? I close my backpack and then open it again with the blue chakra around my fingers. To my surprise, I can see a lot of stuff inside of it now. Is it a magical bag?

I have a lot in there... Is all this really necessary? I will now count all the things I have in my backpack. Kunai/sharp throwing stars (which I think is called shuriken…) holster with a lot of said items in it, a pouch that I can strap around my hip with some small scrolls, pills, kunai, a small medical kit and a piece of paper. (Will read it later) A few bigger scrolls, one pure blue dagger decorated with white dragons, some clothes, some food, a small flute and some ink and pencils. To think that all these things fit in my small backpack is a miracle. I begin to read the note that I found inside my pouch after I've strapped said item around my waist and put on the holster on my left leg since my leg is exposed on that side.

'Hi there, guess my jutsu worked. Right now, you don't remember anything I suppose. Well, this is not a jutsu that an enemy ninja used on you, but you yourself used it. I know that it may sound weird but I am you. It feels weird to write a letter to myself, but this is important. Don't try to remember anything, it will be dangerous. You, or I, used this jutsu in order to save other people. If you remember everything at the same time, it will be bad. Your memories will come back to you piece by piece, don't think to much over all the different pictures that will appear in you head. And if you remember your name, don't tell anyone, that is dangerous too. You can't tell anyone your real name until you meet that special person, I think you already know who to look for. If you play on your flute, you will call upon your tiger. Her name is Amai. She will help you a lot with your powers and memories. Good luck! /Yourself'

This is a little weird… A tiger is going to help me? But if what I say is true, I better play on the flute before I go to sleep. I am a little doubtful over the letter but I can't do anything else than trust it. I put the note back into the pouch and put back all the other things (except the flute) into my backpack. I zip it closed and then open it, doing both without chakra around my fingers. All the things have disappeared… Everything is so weird, I can't remember anything and I have a magical backpack. I also have a tiger that will help me with my training and my memories. There are also these weird sentences, what are those anyways and why do I get a bad feeling about it? It's all so confusing, I don't understand anything.

I pick up the flute and bring the instrument to my mouth. As I blow into the nozzle a soft high tone is heard. I try covering one of the holes in the metal, and it creates another tone. Once again, a headache appears and my fingers move from different holes, creating different tones even though I don't move them. It's as if my fingers are possessed…

These different tones my fingers does, creates a kind of spooky melody. The melody makes me shiver slightly, even though the night air is warm. I want to stop playing, but my body won't allow it and I'm forced to play the whole song until it's over. As I stop playing, a feeling of dread is spreading through my body.

I can almost see myself hiding in a corner in a dark room, praying for something to not find me even though I know that it will find me no matter how invisible I try to become. Yeah, that's what it feels like… Moments after that, I suddenly fell asleep. But I won't find out until much later as to why my eyes opened again, this time glowing red while my consciences' is still sleeping.

The sun shines bright over the trees which mean that morning has come sooner then I expected. I can feel the sun rays warming up my face as I stir awake. I am still leaning against the tree trunk like I did yesterday. I feel like something has changed... But I don't know for sure what it is…

I open my sleepy eyes and look around, hoping to spot something that's out of the ordinary. I don't find anything suspicious until I look at the tree I am sitting in. A big crack has appeared on the tree, going in four different directions and the centre being a small crater.

When I carefully touch the cracked part of the tree, some bark falls off at my touch. When I have my left hand within my vision, I notice something red on the blue fabric of my glove. Out of curiosity, and slight worry, I carefully pull off my glove, being careful to not bother the wound that is most likely on my hand.

When my hand is exposed from my glove, I frown at the small wounds on it. A lot of scratches cover the left side of my hand, but none of them are too serious. It's like I've hit something hard with my hand many times… But I wonder how I got these bruises when I'm wearing a glove… Sure, the glove isn't solid protection, only on the metal parts, but it should at least lessen the damage if I hit something… These bruises look like I've hit something with my bare hands. Why would I hit something in my sleep?

Realisation strikes me and I look between my hand and the small crater in the tree. I hold up my hurt fist in front of the crater with my arm shaking slightly. My fist fits perfectly… I quickly draw back my hand, holding it against my chest as the feeling of dread once again washes over me, just like last night. What does this mean? I must be very violent in my sleep if I created this crater, but why would I suddenly hit the tree I'm leaning against?

Somehow… I get the feeling that that crack in the tree, is some kind of message… A message that I've wanted to escape from…

I am sitting there in a daze for a few minutes, looking between my hand and the cracked tree in confusion and fear, before the sound of voices interrupt my thoughts. I blink a few times and look towards the academy. A lot of kids in my age are walking inside the building, all talking to each other in excitement. I almost forgot about the graduation test, I'm glad that I chose a tree close to the school.

I open my backpack with chakra infused fingers to see that all my things are still there. I take out an apple and close the zip before I turn my upper body slightly so that I can rummage through my pouch. I find the first aid kit and begin to work on cleaning my small wounds on my hand. I then bandage it, put on my blue glove, doing a mental note to wash away the blood from it later and then jump down from the tree. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk towards the academy, following the students towards the classroom as I munch on my small breakfast.

There are a lot of people in the classroom, all of them around my age, so I hope I'm in the right room. I look around for Naruto, since he is the only one, except for Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, that I know in this village so far. I'm sure that being near him will get my mind off the crater in the tree. When I spot him, I grin widely and slowly sneak over to where he is 'lying' on the table. He still hasn't noticed me even when I'm right behind him, he must be thinking about something really hard...

Well, won't let him drown himself in his thoughts, time to surprise him. A grin makes its way to my face as I happily exclaim "Naruto-kun! Good morning!" while glomping him.

He winces in surprise and turn around to see who is choking him for the moment. I can see that his eyes are full of happiness when he looks into my eyes. He must be happy to see me, I'm glad.

"N-Nakasa… Choking… me…" I hear him wheeze out with a slight grunt.

My eyes widen in shock, since I haven't noticed that I'm gripping him around his neck, and quickly let go, giving him one of my shy grins as he coughs to regain his breath.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just happy to see you again." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment while looking down in the floor. A light shade of pink stains Naruto's cheeks as he waves away my apology.

"Nah, its okay, dottebayo! I was just surprised! How did it go to sleep in the tree?"

I sit down in the seat next to him, putting my bag on top of the desk.

"It went really well, I have to show you something after this though. It is kind of scary… I think that I…" I was interrupted when Iruka-sensei walks into the classroom with a clipboard in his hand. When he spots me, he gives me a small, reassuring smile before he turns his attention to all the students in the room.

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be Buhshin jutsu." I can tell that Naruto is very nervous, he almost looks like the world is about to end tomorrow. I wonder why… I hope he's just overreacting about the test, I don't want to pass if he doesn't…

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling softly when his gaze turns to me. His eyes widen slightly in what I think is shock before he smiles back, his smile being weaker than mine.

The graduation went really well for me; I graduated without problem since I already tried kage bunshin yesterday. I am now outside, looking for Naruto since he was called in before me. I finally spot him sitting on a swing far away from the other celebrating kids who are standing in front of the gates. All alone, without a headband, looking very depressed as he's staring at the ground with a far-away look in his eyes. I'm glad I still haven't put my headband on, I would've felt really bad for having it on if Naruto wouldn't have passed. I guess he wasn't overreacting before after all…

I grip the strap of my backpack tightly as I determinedly walk out from the horde of kids and parents, feeling many of them stare at my back as I walk over to where he's sitting. I can hear the parents whispering among each other, but I ignore them as I give Naruto a comforting hug. Slowly, Naruto hugs me back while I can feel more eyes landing on us two. I ignore them as I close my eyes to give him some pep talk.

"You don't have to be so sad Naruto, it doesn't suit you… From now on, I am your friend, right? I will help you graduate somehow, and I will make it happen before the teams are decided, one way or another."

I pull back to look at Naruto's surprised expression. I give him a confident grin and take his goggles from his hand, putting them on his forehead.

"I will help you as much as I can." Naruto smiles sadly back at me before I pull him off the swing towards the tree that I slept in before.

"Come on, this is something you have to see. It really scares me." If I had turned around, I would have seen Naruto stare at my hand that is gripping his and smile happily.

When we arrive at the tree and I show him the crater in the tree and the four big cracks going in different directions. Naruto is gawking at the tree, unable to say anything. I wear a frown on my face as I turn to look at Naruto.

"I did this in my sleep." As I said those words, Naruto looks at me with a bewildered expression.

"Y-you did this?" He points at the destroyed tree. I nod and jump up to the branch I slept on last night and put my hand on the small crater, it fits.

Naruto gasp in surprise and I jump down on the ground again, facing Naruto with closed eyes and slightly shivering as the feeling of dread returns.

"I have no idea how I can be that strong. I can't remember if I had a bad dream that made me hit the tree so hard. And I get this feeling that it's a message… A message that something is finding me… Something that I'm hiding from…" I open my eyes, my eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"I don't want anyone else to know what I can do Naruto-kun, I just read a letter from myself and it says that it will be dangerous for me to reveal what I can do to other people. But I really feel like I can trust you. Can you keep this a secret? I need someone to know my powers so that I won't lose my sanity." I gaze at the ground, hugging myself to try and stop my shivering. "I don't know what it is, but I have a really bad feeling that something will happen soon... I'm scared…"

I laugh nervously, trying to lighten up my mood, but it doesn't work since I begin to shiver even more. "I have no idea why I'm scared… Or what I'm scared of… Or why I want to tell you about it so badly… I'm really pathetic…"

I can feel Naruto grip my shoulders tightly, shaking me slightly to make me look into his determined eyes.

"You're not pathetic! Never tell yourself that! I will keep it a secret, you can count on me dottebayo!"

Once again, his loud volume makes me flinch like the first time we met. I stare at him in shock for a few seconds, my body stops shivering as I nod happily at him. He returns my smile with a grin while he releases my shoulders. I turn around and start to walk in the direction which I hope the closest inn is at. I pump my fist in the air, the one that I hold my headband in, and shout happily.

"Yea! Now I just have to find an inn to stay at!" I turn to Naruto and smile my brightest smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun, for wanting to be my friend! I haven't asked you, but I hope that you keeping my secret make us friends! I will see you soon!" I wave at the grinning Naruto before I run in the random direction, my backpack bouncing slightly up and down on my back as I run.

I ask a lot of people after a good inn where I can stay at, just to make sure that I'm going in the right direction while walking down the large streets. I soon arrive at a cosy looking inn, only two turns to the right from the academy. It will be easy to remember those directions! I pay the nice old lady at the counter and say that I will probably stay here for a long time, but I will pay for a week right now. I get my room key, number 112, and thank the lady politely with a bow.

I walk upstairs to my room, unlock it and walk inside. The room has a small kitchen in the down right corner of the room, a small dining table for two people standing on a brown mat in the middle of the room, a service phone on top of a small wooden bureau that's placed against the left wall, a wooden bed beside the drawer and a door which probably leads to the bathroom on the right wall next to where the kitchen starts.

I throw my backpack on the bed and start to look through the different shelves and the refrigerator to see if it's filled with food or not. All the shelves and refrigerator are filled with a lot of food, so luckily I don't have to go shopping anytime soon. But I wonder why they let a lot of food just stand in the kitchen… Oh, well. It must be the last customer's food, and the food does look really fresh so there are no worries.

I then open the door to the bathroom to see how it's in there; it's fresh and has a shower, toilet, sink and a mirror above the sink. The colours in the bathroom are pure blue and white. I look down on my blue clothing; I seem to really like blue, so it shouldn't be any worries making me comfortable in here. I smile at the thought and close the bathroom door behind me as I walk over to the wooden bureau. When I open all three drawers, I see that they are all empty. That's great, now I can empty my bag from all of those heavy things that I have in there.

I take off my gloves, placing my left bloodied one in a water bath in the bathroom sink before I resume unpacking my backpack. I place all the different clothes in the bottom drawer, since I don't have so many clothes. I also look inside the scrolls before putting them in the second drawer; all of them have some kind of seal in them... I will have to ask Kakashi-sensei about them later when I see him, he must know what type of seals these are.

When I look outside the window, I can see that it is already dark. Completely having forgotten about my promise to Naruto, I prepare to go to sleep. In just a few minutes, I'm lying under the covers of my bed, closing my eyes as I prepare for sleep to overcome me. When my eyes close, it's like I can see everything that's happening around me right now, I can see ninjas run around the village with anger... I can't see any of their faces but I can see some kind of flame coming from the middle of their chests and the outlines of the person. I can't see any buildings either, but only the people.

I frown in confusion and open my eyes; I can't see the whole village anymore when I do so. I sit up in my bed and close my eyes again, just to test it out. I see the same thing as last time I closed my eyes… What is this? I can somehow see everyone… Can I focus my vision on someone special?

I manage to focus on one single ninja as he jumps across the roofs for about 5 minutes before I lose my concentration. I can sense all the people that are sleeping, all the ninjas that use their chakra to run and jump faster. It is strange; it feels so normal that I can see all this with my eyes closed... If I focus chakra into my eyes I can also see the surroundings, but only like a blur.

A sudden exhaustion for using so much of my chakra hits me and I fall back on my pillow. I pull up the cover to my chin and fall asleep, but not without noticing someone release a huge amount of charka. For some reason, I smile and whisper one sentence before I fall asleep. "Good work, Naruto-kun."

I think this is a sweet and confusing chapter, don't you think? ^^ Nakasa is now a Genin and will be paired up in a team. I think you can guess which team she will be in… I didn't know if I would stop at where she just went to sleep in the tree or this ending. And as you can see, I choose this ending. :P You probably are confused by Nakasa's power to see 'flames' when her eyes are closed. She sees chakra and it is a part of her power, you will have to wait if you want to know more about her powers. I didn't put a sentence in this chapter. ^^

See you soon~! :D


	4. Introductions

Yay! Another chapter~! ^^

This time, I will write about when she is being placed in her team. I will skip the part where she takes her Genin photo, so I will just skip one day. I will also put in another sentence in this chapter, so keep you eyes open if you want this story to update in the future.

Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p>I am now once again sitting inside the classroom with the same blue clothing on as I had yesterday (I actually have three pairs of this dress, I don't know why I need so many of them though…), waiting for Iruka-sensei to arrive while I'm almost jumping up and down in my seat in excitement. On my left side sits a boy with black hair and onyx eyes, his hair is in the style of a duck butt in the back and he has two bangs framing his face which reaches his chin. He has his hands folded together in front of his face with his elbows resting on the table, his gaze stuck on one single spot in front of him with a bored expression. He's wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and a redwhite fan symbol on its back.

To my right sits Naruto-kun with his headband on and a stupid grin on his face, once again lying on the table like he did when I saw him last time two days ago. Someone ask Naruto why he is here with Naruto replying that he has graduated, pointing at the headband on his forehead as proof of that. Those who walk by the table we're sitting at, they notice me as a new face in the crowd and immediately says hi while introducing myself. I always reply with a smile, my name and that I have come here to get into a team just like everyone else. I don't tell anyone that I've lost my memory and all that, there's no need for them to know anything since I won't meet most of them again.

But I do wonder why some boy's faces grow red while talking to me… It's like the first time I met Naruto, he acted the same way. Boys really confuse me… I also introduced myself to the boy sitting to my left when I sat down beside him; he just stared at me from the corner of his eye, replying with an emotionless 'Uchiha Sasuke' before he resumed staring ahead of him. I haven't bothered him since then since he doesn't seem to be the very talkative guy, which seems to please him if I take his relaxed position right.

I jump slightly in surprise when I hear two girls suddenly burst into the classroom, screaming "GOAL!" I turn around in my seat to see who it is; they're obviously not someone I know. One of them is a pink-haired girl wearing a dress similar to mine but with longer sleeves, shorter skirt part and in the colour red instead of blue. The other one is a blonde-haired girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a purple top, fishnet shirt, white arm warmers, purple skirt and bandaged legs.

Both of them are panting in exhaustion, like they were running all the way here, while they begin to argue about who that came inside first. Naruto also turns around to stare at the two girls with a light blush on his cheeks, I don't know why, but I don't care so much about it. I lose my interest in both looking at the girls and studying Naruto's reaction, so I look forward while trying to imagine what kind of team I'll be in. My imagination bubble bursts when I can hear one of the girls run up to our table, Naruto standing up and greet her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" I look up just in time to see her push him away roughly to stare at Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks.

"G-God morning, Sasuke-kun." The girl, that I now know is named Sakura, greets shyly. Sasuke is gazing at her with a What-do-you-want look, seeming very bored as if this happened every day.

"Can I sit next to you?" She asks politely, totally ignoring the fact that I am sitting next to him for the moment. The blond haired girl grab Sakura's arm, having also walked over to our table, and starts another argument with her.

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him."

"First come first serve."

"I came into the classroom before you!"

"I did!" Interrupts another girl who has risen from her seat to partake in the argument about Sasuke.

"If that's the case, I did." Says another one. After that, more and more girls step forward and declare that they should be the one to sit next to Sasuke, which makes the whole classroom become filled with the voices of many angry girls screaming at one another. I plug my ears to try to lessen the amount of sounds that I hear, but it doesn't have such a good effect as I hoped it would. A small headache is crawling up inside my head and makes my ears pound. Finally having enough of the argumentation, I stand up from my seat, slamming my hands into the table and scream as loud as I can to be able to be heard over the loud noise.

"Can't you all be quiet!? There's no point in arguing! As you can see, this seat is already taken!" All the girls become quiet for a moment, turning their heads to stare at me with a blank stare for a few seconds before they all scream at me to move away from my seat. I look at all of them in confusion and irritation as I shake my head, stubbornly sitting down again with my arms crossed. This action seems to make the girls even angrier at me that they were before. Why are all girls after Sasuke? I don't understand what's so special about him?

I stare at him from the corner of my eye, studying him up and down as I try to see anything that could get these girls's attention. Mine and Sasuke's eyes meet for a moment and I hold his stare for about two seconds before I crack a smile. I turn my gaze forward as I say out loud, wanting to reassure him that I'm not like those other fan girls.

"Nah, nothing special about that. I'd rather train than chase a guy anyway."

Apparently Naruto doesn't like Sasuke very much; because almost immediately after I say that, he is crouching in front of Sasuke while glaring daggers at him. Sakura demands him to stop staring at Sasuke, making Naruto turn to her with a hurt look on his face. I can practically see the electricity between them as they resume their staring contest while the girls tell Sasuke to just beat Naruto up. I watch their glaring contest with a small smile; this is what I call interesting. I see out of the corner of my eye that the boy sitting in front of Naruto accidentally hits Naruto with his elbow, making him loose his balance and fall forward to kiss Sasuke on the mouth.

The whole classroom falls silent as Naruto and Sasuke depart from each other quickly while holding their throats, making urk sounds in disgust. I have to cover my mouth from laughing out loud at seeing their faces, they look so funny. My amusement disappears when I sense a killing aura behind me; I slowly turn around to look at them with a blank face. Sakura and all the other girls are emitting a huge killing intent, lucky for me that I'm not the one they're angry on, they're angry at Naruto. But somehow… I'm not affected by their killing intent at all… even though I am in between Naruto and the angry girls, I feel completely calm... Does this have something to do with what I've experienced before in my life? That thought makes me frown. What have I experienced throughout my life to make me unaffected towards killing intent? Surely no one can be immune to it… But it kind of feels like I am immune to it right now…

Naruto also turns around slowly to look at the girls with a much more frightened look on his face than what I have.

"Naruto… You…" Naruto tries to defend himself from getting severely hurt with a slight panicked voice as he's holding up his arms in defence.

"It was an accident. It was an accident, dottebayo…" Sakura's face is really dark in anger as she makes an ugly grimace, cracking her knuckles as if preparing for a painful beat-up.

"You're annoying!"

* * *

><p>Naruto is now totally beat up from the girls wrath. I am still sitting next to Sasuke and the pink haired girl is sitting next to me, though very disappointed might I add. I can feel a lot of glares in the back of my head, though I still don't know why. Is the cause of all this commotion me or Sasuke? It could be both of us since all girls wants to sit next to him while I got the seat… I don't like the stares they're giving me… They're so angry… It makes me feel sad…<p>

Iruka-sensei came into the classroom shortly after the girls were done beating up Naruto-kun and is now talking about today's event while holding his clipboard in his hand.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but… you all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin sensei." I think I'll get along with everyone no matter who it is in my team, but I hope that Naruto-kun and I will be in the same team since he is my friend. Maybe Iruka-sensei has fixed so that we can be in the same team since he knows that Naruto is the only one I know for now. I look to my left and see that Sakura has a determined expression on. Naruto is thinking with a dazed loon on his face, his head leaning against his hand as a sign of boredom while Sasuke is just emotionless where he's sitting to my right in the same position as he was in since the beginning.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them."

I pay my full attention to Iruka-sensei as he calls up all the teams in order, waiting for my name to be called.

"Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" Naruto becomes happy while Sakura is sulking. "Uchiha Sasuke…" Now Sakura is happy while Naruto is sulking. "And Nakasa"

Some of the boys sight in disappointment when they hear my name being called, but only a few of them. I look around the classroom, confused once again by all the commotion over something like this. They wanted to be in the same team as me? Is that what it means? Why would they want that? There's nothing special about me… or is it? I flash Naruto a small smile as I meet his gaze when Sakura turns around to the blond haired girl to flashes a peace sign. Naruto gives a small smile back but soon frowns in direction of Sasuke, Sasuke feels Naruto's gaze on him and he return the glare with one of his own. They obviously don't like each other…

I ignore the two boys and listen to Iruka-sensei, as he calls out all the other teams, to try and remember as many names as I can. It is a lot of different names… I hope that I remember at least one name when I meet them sometimes later.

When Iruka is done announcing all the different teams, Naruto stands up from his seat next to Sakura and shout at Iruka-sensei angrily, slamming his hand down on the table as he does while his other hand is pointing at Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!" Iruka-sensei glances up from his papers and begins to lecture Naruto about Sasuke having the highest grade while he has the lowest.

Naruto becomes even angrier when Sasuke calls him 'blockhead', which results in Naruto beginning to scream at him. Sasuke is talking back calmly and makes a fool out of my friend with his choose of words. I feel sorry for Naruto since everyone burst out laughing at his disposal. I decide to ask a question as well as I raise my hand in the air after the laughter in the classroom has died down.

"Yes, Nakasa?" Iruka-sensei asks me after he spotted my raised hand, giving me the permission to speak.

I take down my hand and place it on the table. I debate with myself whether or not I should stand up, but I decide to remain seated.

"Ehm… Iruka-sensei. You said that there were teams of three, but team seven is a team of four with me included. Is it really ok that I'm graduating now? You won't get in trouble for pairing up a team of four, will you?"

Iruka-sensei smiles kindly at me, as if he's assuring that it's alright that I asked that kind of question even though the class starts to whisper amongst themselves. But that doesn't mean that I'm feeling assured…

"Don't worry, I talked to the Hokage about it before pairing up the teams and he was ok with it. I placed you in team seven to even up the large score gap between Sasuke and Naruto."

At Iruka-sensei's comment on Naruto having much lesser grades than Sasuke, Naruto suddenly gets depressed and a dark cloud hovers over his head as the class giggles at his demise once again. I glance at Naruto for a second to make sure that he's alright before I nod towards Iruka-sensei, signalising that I've understood his reason as to why there are four persons in team seven.

After my nod, Iruka-sensei announces to the rest of the class that we can take a break since our senseis will meet us this afternoon. The other students walk out of the classroom to hang out with each other until our senseis arrive; I'm now alone in the classroom. I don't feel like talking to someone else for the moment, so I stand up from my seat and walk out the classroom to wander around the academy.

As I'm walking outside the warm breeze is playing with my long blond hair and blue dress. I'm careful to stay close to the school so that I won't get lost if I walk too far away, I don't want to test my sense of direction when I know it took almost an hour to get back to the village from a 10 minute walking distance.

I look down at my left hand in thought; the bruises are still there from when I hit the tree in my sleep, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. But no one can see it since I have a now clean glove covering my hand. It wasn't really hard to wash out the blood yesterday since it had been laying in the water bath through the entire night but I can still see the slightly darker spot where the blood was. It's obvious that my left hand is my dominant hand since I hit the tree with said hand and the slit in my dresses are always on the left side so that I can tie my kunai holster around my left leg to gain access to it easily.

I can also use my 'chakra sight' much better now than I did before. I can focus more on locating someone and see its surroundings now than I was able to do two days ago. I trained it yesterday as much as I could without getting too tired; but I am far from having complete control over it. I also noticed that if I cover my left eye with my hand, I can't use my 'sight' anymore and everything becomes black. It's almost like my left eye is the source of my 'sight', does it have something to do with that mark I have?

I sigh and walk over to the school building to lean against its wall. I look up into the sky and watch as the white clouds slowly drift by. I soon slide down the wall so that I'm sitting on the ground instead, wrapping my arms around my legs to get in a more comfortable position. I seem to do that a lot, looking up into the sky. It has a very calming effect on me, almost like someone is sitting right beside me and giving me comfort by its mere presence.

But every time I look to my side, no one is there. It always leaves after a sad feeling deep inside my chest, the place where I know that I still remember someone who I know and miss. Maybe that person resembles the sky in some kind of way, I can't really say for sure... Even though I know that no one is sitting beside me, I still glance to my right. Again, that feeling of loneliness envelops me when I don't see anyone sit there. I sight in disappointment as I close my eyes, a little nap won't hurt. It's still a long time before my sensei arrives.

* * *

><p>I slowly wake up from my sleep and notice something wet on my cheeks, what's this? I bring my hand up to wipe away the wetness from my cheeks, my eyes feel a little sore for some reason… I can't remember what my dream was about either, but I did feel lonely and sad. Is that why I'm crying? Yes, that is what I've been doing in my sleep; crying. I didn't recognise the wetness on my cheeks at first… So I'm crying when I'm feeling lonely? Then I don't want to be lonely anymore, I don't like it when I cry…<p>

I slowly stand up from my curled position against the wall, stretching my limbs when I'm standing on my full height. I look up towards the sky to see how far up the sun has travelled through the sky during my nap, my eyes widen in shock when I see it standing a little past the middle of the sky. It's past noon, that's for sure, but by how much? What if I'm late and my team has already left without me?!

I quickly search for Naruto's chakra and see that it's still inside the classroom; I sigh in relief when I discover that I'm not late yet. But I don't want to risk anything by walking to the right classroom, so I begin to jog towards the direction I sense Naruto's chakra. But his chakra is on the other side of the building… I'll go through the corridors; it's faster than walking around the whole school to jump through the window.

It takes a while for me to navigate through the halls of the academy, but once I'm close to the classroom Naruto is in, I can hear him talk about how late our sensei is and that I haven't arrived yet. I knew it, I'm late! I must have slept much longer than I intended to do… Even as I'm able to see the classroom door, I don't stop jogging. I can see that the door is a little ajar, that must be why I could hear them so well from the end of the corridor.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?"

I can hear Sakura say from inside. Right then, I have arrived in front of the door and slide it open to take a peek inside before I'm going to walk inside completely, just to make sure that my sensei wasn't here yet.

'Bang'

Something hard lands on top of my head and when it falls to the ground, I can see that it's a rubber. White dust dangles down in front of my face and I'm forced to let out a sneeze and small choughs due to the ticklish feeling in my nose and throat. I wave away the rest of the white dust with my hand as I spot an orange clad leg. I follow the leg upwards until I'm met by Naruto's chocked and frightened face from where he's standing on top of a small table. He waves his hands in front of him and quickly apologises, as if he's afraid that I'll hit him if he doesn't apologise immediately.

"I-I am sorry Nakasa-chan! It wasn't meant to hit you! It was meant for our sensei for being so late!"

I look down at the dusty rubber and pick it up, glaring at it with a slight pout on my face. I walk further inside the room as I'm rubbing the top of my head where it hurts the most, still glaring at the thing that hurt me. I hand the rubber to Naruto-kun, frowning in irritation as I say to him in a stern voice.

"Here, take it and make sure that it doesn't fall on my head again. That hurt."

I can hear a disappointed sight from Sakura and a snort from Sasuke when they hear me say that, as if they wanted something more exciting to happen. Though, what that exciting thing is, I will never know, but this rubber won't come anywhere near me again. Naruto just stares between me and the rubber with a light blush on his face, having jumped down from his perch on the table. Again, I have no idea why he's acting like he does. Boys are so confusing… And what does it mean when they get red in the face anyway?

I wave the rubber in front of Naruto's face to bring him out of his small daze and put my other free hand on my hip when his eyes are settled on my blue eyes. I'm dangling the rubber back and forward, holding it with only my thumb and forefinger as I continue to stare at him with the small frown on my features.

"Take this evil thing. I don't want this rubber anywhere near me again, it has just made its way onto my 'evil things that must be avoided' list."

He was just about to answer me when the door in front of me opens wider to reveal a white spiky haired man with half of his face covered in a mask and his headband covering his left eye. My eyes widen in surprise at the sudden arrival of this man before they light up in happiness once I recognise who it is. I drop the evil rubber to the floor, run by Naruto and glomp the man happily once I'm close enough to do so.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I scream in delight as a happy grin replaces the frown I previously had.

Kakashi stumbles slightly at the sudden weight around his waist, but he quickly gathers his balance and pats my head with a small smile hidden behind his mask.

"Hi there Nakasa, nice to see you again."

My other team mates stare at me and Kakashi in surprise, not expecting me to know the person who I hope will be our sensei from now on. Sakura is the first to break the silence with a question which the rest of them would like to know about.

"Nakasa, you know him?"

I stare at her with a raised eyebrow, silently saying 'yeah-isn't-it-obvious' before I let go of Kakashi and turn around to face her with a bright grin on my face.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is the one who saved me and brought me here to Konoha. He is also the one who tested my skills before the graduation to see if I knew any ninja skills even though I have forgotten my memories."

Kakashi-sensei clears his throat to get all of our attention, waiting until Naruto have put away the table he has been standing on before he says.

"Now that that is said and done, let's go."

* * *

><p>We are now sitting on top of a building with trees and grass planted behind us like a miniature park. Naruto, Sasuke, me and Sakura are sitting in that order on the stairs while Kakashi-sensei is standing in front of us, leaning against the railing on the edge of the roof with his back facing the village. Sakura is glaring daggers at me for some reason, I don't really understand why. I glance nervously at Sakura now and then, why is she glaring at me like that? Is it because she wanted to sit next to Sasuke since she wasn't able to sit next to him during class? If that is the case, it isn't my fault that I'm sitting next to him; I sat down first and then he just sat next to me with Naruto sitting on his other side.<p>

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves."

Kakashi says to the four of us, getting three confused stares in return.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asks him with a voice which matches her confused expression. I nod in agreement at her question, but what would I say since I barely know anything about myself?

Kakashi-sensei shrugs in an I-don't-know manner and replies lazily with his hands lingering in the air.

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that" I tilt my head a little to the side as I think over his answer. That doesn't really answer what we're supposed to say…

"Why don't you introduce yourself first Kakashi-sensei? So that we know how it's done." Naruto nod in agreement at my suggestion. Kakashi lazily points at himself in question before he begins to introduce himself.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have few hobbies…"

I sweat drop at his reply. Well, that wasn't much… We only got to know his name… Kakashi point out that Naruto should be the next person to introduce himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognise my existence."

He is fidgeting with his headband during his little speech, a determined expression on. I look at Naruto in admiration; he has such a strong will power to have a dream like that… My dream seem like nothing compared to his. Sakura begins to introduce herself, blushing a lot and always glance at Sasuke meaningfully.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… well, the person I like is… And my hobby is… well, my dream is to… -high pitched squeal-"

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asks. She puts a serious face on as she finishes her introduction. "Naruto… and Nakasa."

I stare at her in shock and confusion as she says my name counted in what she dislikes. I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Why would she hate me already? There must be some kind of mistake. What could I possibly have done to her? Naruto-kun looks completely devastated when he hears that Sakura hates her, but Sasuke is still as emotionless as he has always been.

Kakashi looks very tired and disappointed after Sakura's introduction as he's leaning his head against his hand. Now, it's Sasuke's turn and he continues to wear the same expression.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man."

When he introduces himself, he has a far away expression. Sakura is blushing, Naruto looks kind of frightened, Kakashi narrow his eye and I stare at him with a confused expression. Why are they looking at him like that? Did he say something wrong or is it just because of the expression that he made? It wasn't that scary… And I seem to feel confusion a lot, but that's normal since I don't have any memories, right? Now, it's my turn.

"Well… Um… My name is Nakasa. My likes are… maybe music and… Fighting? Yeah, it was fun to fight. What I don't like is… loud noises and headaches. Well, my dream is to remember everything about my past and learning to control this power I have just discovered. My hobby is playing music, I guess."

I nod my head in satisfaction with a happy grin on my face as I gaze up at my sensei. He's looking at me with satisfaction which I take as a good sign. I can also feel Sasuke's gaze on me, which makes Sakura get this huge killing intent when she sees him looking. I just glance at her out of the corner of my eye while raising an eyebrow with the all-familiar emotion, confusion. I then turn my gaze to the ground as I try to figure out what might have made Sakura hate me like she does.

I zone out everything else as I search for the answer. We've known each other for only one day so how could she possibly have come to hate me during such a short period of time? Is it because I was late when we were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei? No, Kakashi-sensei wasn't there when I came so that can't be it. Then what could it be that made her hate me?

And there's also this message I wrote to myself. It said that if I played the flute, like I did two days ago, my tiger Amai would appear. But where is she now that I've played on it? It has been two days; shouldn't she be here by now? And also, these sentences that has appeared in my head, what do they mean? Yesterday, when I watched some kids play in the park, another sentence came to mind _play a deadly game, which I find fun._ I really don't understand what it means. What are these sentences?

"Nakasa? Have you even been listening to me?" I blink out of my daze and look up at Kakashi-sensei. I blush in embarrassment and begin to fiddle with my dress to have something else to look at instead of my sensei's face.

"No, I haven't. I thought of too many things to be able to listen to you." I tell him truthfully, a little guilty that I haven't listened to what he has said. Kakashi lets out a deep, tired sight but nether less grateful that I've told the truth and not made an excuse for myself.

"Be at the training grounds at 5 am with your ninja equipment, and don't eat breakfast."

* * *

><p>Yay, the battle is coming up soon! ^^ I have a few ideas about the fight with Kakashi. –Jumps up and down in excitement- I can't wait to post the next chapter! See you soon~! ^^<p> 


	5. Fight!

Hi everyone! I am back~! ^^ And I am super happy! –Does happy dance with candy sticks- My prayers have finally been answered, I got reviewers and 'added to someone's favourites' for my story! YAY! ^^

I announced in my other story that I wanted to see what they thought of this story, and SeaDevil did just that! Thank you soooo much SeaDevil! You even reviewed all my chapters! And thank you BlackxstarKID for reviewing too! And thank you cottoncandydeath for adding my story as your favourite! Thank you all! I have now the will to continue to write this story since I know that people are reading it. –Pumps fist into the air excitedly fire burning in the backround-

In this chapter, team 7 will fight Kakashi. I don't know if I did anyone OOC, sorry if I did. -_-" Nakasa will find out some things and no sentence will appear in this chapter! Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning with the sun shining in my face annoyingly. I groan and turn around to fall asleep again. Just before I am going inside the dream land, I remember about the survival test. I sight in disappointment for not being able to sleep any longer and get out of bed groggily. I take a look at the watch on my drawer beside my bed. I slept one hour more then I intended to, oh well, who cares if I am late.<p>

I snatch some clothes from my drawer and walk over to the bathroom, swaying tiredly. I lock the door behind me and strip off my PJ and step into the shower. The cold water hits my skin, waking me up in the process. I clean my hair and body before turning the shower off. I twist out some water from my long hair before I step out of the shower cabin to dry myself off.

Now that I am clean, I put on my clothing. It is like my other blue dress; only it is green with a red band for the waist and red long socks. I wear my usual long blue gloves and wear my headband as a necklace to complete my outfit. I brush my still wet hair quickly, pack all my ninja gear in my special backpack, putting my blue dagger in the red band around my waist, putting on my sandals, grab four apples from my fruit box and walk out of my room with my room key in my other hand.

Once I am outside the inn, I close my eyes to look for Kakashi-sensei's chakra. He is still in his house. I search for Naruto-kun's chakra and find him by the training grounds together with Sakura and Sasuke. I open my eyes and begin to walk towards my team.

As I approach them, I can see Naruto half asleep. Sasuke is still standing and Sakura is sitting next to Naruto. They stand and sit in the form of a triangle, their backs against each other. As I approach, I wave my free hand at them and scream. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Good morning!" They all have different reactions to my outburst. Naruto smiles tiredly and waves back, Sakura frown and lifts her nose high in the air and looks away and Sasuke just stares at me with no emotion.

I throw three apples at my team mates. Sasuke catches it without problem while Naruto and Sakura get hit in the head. Naruto because he is on the edge of sleeping again and Sakura because she wasn't prepared for an apple to hit her. I run up to Naruto and Sakura to help them stand, I begin with Naruto. "I'm sorry, I thought that since sensei said not to eat breakfast, everyone would obey and be very hungry. That's why I brought apples to everyone."

Naruto becomes happy and picks up his apple from the ground. He takes a bite happily. "Well, it isn't ramen, but it is better then nothing." Sasuke follow Naruto's example without saying thanks.

I walk over to Sakura, who is still on the ground and glaring at the apple. I tilt my head in confusion with a slightly worried expression. "Sakura-san, are you alright?" Sakura shifts her glare to me, making me even more confused. She stands up without my help and looks the other way, not picking up her apple.

I look at Naruto; he is also confused by Sakura's behaviour. I shake my head; pick up the apple and glomp her from behind. She lets out a surprised gasp and turn around to see me grinning at her. She starts to struggle, but I have a strong hold on her.

"Let me go Nakasa!" She screams in frustration. I just shake my head and continue to hold a firm grip on her. "Nope! Not until you tell me why you hate me and why you didn't accept my apple." Sakura stops struggling to glare at me, my grin grows brighter. "Come on; don't tell me it is because of Sasuke-san. I really have no interest in him, Naruto-kun is better in that area." I let out a loud bell like laugh. I can see from the corner of my eye that Naruto turns a deep shade of red.

Sakura stare at me with disbelief before sighting in relief. "Good. If you did like Sasuke, I would be no match to you. If you just stay away from him from now on, we can be really good friends." I laugh once more before I let her go. "I can't promise not to touch him, but I can promise not dating him or something like that." Before Sakura has a chance to retort, I put my hands up in defence. "I always glomp my friends from time to time and since Sasuke-san and I are on the same team, I will see him as a friend. I will glomp him, but nothing else."

I then give back Sakura's apple, and this time she accepts it. I sit down next to Naruto, let out a tired sigh and look up to the sky, taking a bite from my own apple. I wonder when Kakashi-sensei will get here...

We have waited for Kakashi-sensei for 20 minutes and I am already completely bored. I sit on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest with an angry pout. Why does it have to be so boring to wait? I sigh in depression, if I only had something to do…

I snap my fingers with a now-I-remember face and begin to dig inside my pouch for my flute. "What are you doing Nakasa-chan?" I found my flute and showed it to him. "I am going to play some music to pass the time. I am bored to death right now." Before anyone else could say anything, I begin to play some different tones. I recognise this song from somewhere; I think I wrote it myself a long time ago… I am not so sure, but I shouldn't think about it too much.

The melody is very beautiful and peaceful in the beginning but later on it becomes quick and stressful. Then in the end, it becomes kind of sorrowful and heart wrenching. During the whole song I can picture some kind of story. Someone is standing peacefully in a clearing, then this person is being attacked and in the end the person dies. If it was me that wrote this song, I sure have talent. The music creates different feelings, and through these feelings, you can understand what the music wants to tell you.

When I stop playing, I turn around to look at my teammates. Sasuke is standing behind me with closed eyes, Sakura hugs her knees to her chest with small tears in her eyes and Naruto stares down at the ground with sadness. I stare up into the sky and thinks of the meaning behind the song.

A comfortable silence surrounds us as we all think of the music we just heard, all thinking about different things. I am the first to break the silence.

"I wrote that song myself."

I am still staring at the sky but can still feel the others gaze on me. "You wrote it? Wow… You have talent." Sakura says with amazement and sadness. I nod and turn around with a smile to look at her. "Yea, that's what I think. Maybe I wrote it to someone I know or maybe…"

I am suddenly falling backwards with something pushing me backwards. I let out a gasp in surprise as I trip with a 'thump' on the ground with something furry and orange upon my chest. The air is knocked out of me and I have a hard time regaining it, seeing as there is something heavy on my chest.

"_I finally found you! You have no idea how long I have been looking for you since we lost each other, Nyan!"_

I look at my chest to see a small tiger cub with light green eyes glowing with anger and relief. I blink a few times; did the little tiger just talk? The little tiger puts her little paw on my forehead and growl a little.

"_If it weren't for our link, I never would have found you! I was very lonely without my Nyan! What where you thinking! I told you that you shouldn't use that jutsu, but you used it anyway! I know that you are stupid, but that is going too far!"_

I lift the small cub under its forelegs and sit up, the little cub is still ranting over how reckless I was, even though I can't remember what I did.

The tiger is not small, but not big either. Probably only 3-4 months old. It wriggles in my grasp and continues to growl at me, it sometimes tries to scratch me with its paw. I furrow my brows in confusion. "Are you Amai?" I ask the cub. She stops in the middle of her rant and stares at me dumbly, and then she face palms and growls under her breath.

"_Don't tell me you took away your memory…"_

I put down my little Amai in my lap. She immediately curls up in a comfortable position and start to Growl/Purr in satisfaction.

_I really missed you… What were you thinking… Leaving me like that…_

I smile sadly and scratch her behind her ears. She Growl/purr even more and I laugh in amusement.

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Finally Kakashi appears, looking all calm and lazy. His appearance is followed by Naruto-kun and Sakura-san screaming. "You're late!" I only giggle at them, continuing to pet Amai.

Kakashi then start the excuse about a black cat crossing his path. I only giggle even more while all the others look pissed. That's when he notices Amai in my lap. He raises one eyebrow in confusion. "When did you get a cat Nakasa?" Amai jumps up in front of me and hiss at Kakashi-sensei

_I am not a damn cat! I'm a tiger! A tiger! Can't you see that? Or are you getting too old grandpa?_

I pick up Amai by her scruff, stands up and begin to scold her with my other hand on my hip. "Amai, that isn't very nice. He just didn't see you clearly because I petted you. Now apologize for calling him grandpa." My team mates stare at me with confusion. Amai mumbles something under her breath before looking up at Kakashi-sensei with a glare.

_I'm sorry that I called you grandpa, but if you call me a cat again I will punish you._

I smile and hug her against my chest. Amai begins to growl/purr again, making her body vibrate and tickle me. I giggle slightly and Kakashi-sensei coughs in his hand.

"Let's move on…" He says and places a timer upon a tree pole. "Alarm set at 12 Pm." He presses the button on the timer, and then he shows us three bells. I stare at him in confusion, petting Amai who is calmly lying in my arms.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi points at the three poles to our left. I tilt my head slightly in a thinking manner. So that's why he said not to eat any breakfast, lucky for us that I brought apples. All of my team mates seem to be depressed over not eating lunch, especially Naruto. Amai pull back her ears and flick her tail in anger at Kakashi.

Then Sakura asks Kakashi a great question, which I also thought about. Why there are only three bells. Kakashi just smiles. "Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission."

I huff annoyingly when Kakashi said 'he'. There exists girls in this team too. "The person will go back to the academy."

That seems to make everyone serious; no one wants to go back to the academy. Well, I wouldn't mind since I didn't even go there in the first place… Amai bit my finger, like she has been reading my thoughts, and now she has a determined glint in her eyes. I nod, seeing what she means.

"It might be just one, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." "But that's too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura protests. Naruto too voices his protest with bragging. I silently agree with them. I don't know the full extent of my powers, and probably never will.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." That comment seems to have hurt and angered Naruto-kun. A small flare of anger rise in my chest as well, for Kakashi saying something like that to my friend.

"We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'." Naruto suddenly draws a kunai and tries to attack Kakashi-sensei in anger. I drop Amai to the ground and almost attack myself. If it weren't for Kakashi catching Naruto, I would have done the same. Kakashi has caught him with his hand on Naruto's head while the other hand holds a firm grip on Naruto's hand with the kunai. Kakashi points the kunai at the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't be so hasty. I didn't say 'start', yet."

Sakura, Sasuke and I back away from Kakashi a little. We all stare at Kakashi in amazement while he releases Naruto from his grip. I couldn't even see him move…

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you four." I lower my gaze to the ground, I don't want to kill him, and I can't kill him. He is my sensei…

"We're going to start." I take my fighting stance. "Ready, start!" With that, all four jump into the trees to hide and wait for the right opportunity.

I jump a short bit away from the clearing to talk to Amai about my powers before I even consider attacking Kakashi-sensei. I have no idea of what I can do, and before I jump into a battle I want to know at least one jutsu that I can use. I said in the letter that Amai would help me with my powers and my memory, so why not ask her.

I stop next to a big tree and sit down, Amai does the same. I give Amai a more serious look than I thought myself capable of. "Amai, tell me. Who am I? Who are you? And how do I fight?" Amai sight and begins to wash herself while she talks.

_Well, your name is a secret, but I call you Nyan. You always wear a smile no matter how much pain you are in. But when you become angry, well that is the scariest thing I have ever seen. _Amai shudders a bit before she continues.

_You always think positive and never give up on something you have started. I am Amai, your best friend. You cast a jutsu on me when I was about to die, making me unable to age. I am actually 4 years old even though I look like 3-4 months. This justsu doesn't make me live, but I'm not dead either, if you die, so do I. This jutsu that you cast on me allows me to send you my thoughts, making me able to talk to you and also ties a strong bond between us. If you ever feel a strong emotion and we are separated, I can feel it and track you down. When you play music, you become really happy. That's why I was able to track you down before._

"Wait." I interrupt. "Why were we separated if we are best friends? And what did you mean about me leaving you and not use a special jutsu?" Amai suddenly became very angry and mutter in reply.

_I don't want to talk about it right now…_ I nod in understanding. Amai takes a deep breath to calm herself and then continue to answer my previous question.

_You have a very special chakra and bloodline. You know that red backpack and the blue dagger you have? That kind of backpack can only be opened by someone from your clan with the special white chakra. And the dagger can only be held by someone from your clan, if it is held by anyone else they will get burns on their hands. This chakra that you have is very powerful and you can do almost everything with it. For example, you use to take one string of your hair and infuse it with your chakra, making it super strong and the perfect invisible weapon. You can also make your chakra travel through objects and paralyze someone, or you can infuse your dagger with chakra to make it into a sword which will severely burn the enemy. And the best part is that you can use all the elements. Your main elements are lightning and wind. But this powerful chakra comes with a prize; this chakra slowly burns up your body until there is nothing left of you. Before, the clan was eliminated because they didn't know how to stop their chakra from destroying them. But later, they found out that if they drain chakra from other people, they can create a protecting layer of no harming chakra. This charka layer has to be refilled once a week or else the chakra will slowly kill you. But you are different, as your layer holds for two weeks instead of just one._

I look down on the ground with a frown. "So that's why it felt like I was burning up before I woke up, it was my own chakra trying to destroy me…" Amai nods and start walking towards the clearing where Kakashi-sensei is right now. _Let's go, we can talk more later. You don't have to remember your jutsus; you will use them as reflex._ I nod to Amai and stand up myself.

"AAAAHH!" I wince when a loud scream is heard. That sounds like Sakura. I start to run in that direction.

_Relax Nyan, she was only put under a genjutsu. We should attack Kakashi instead._ Amai says to me in a calm voice. I look at her confused. "How do you know she was put under a genjutsu?" Amai only snorts in amusement.

_I can feel chakra very well, almost as good as you. I could feel a disturbance in Sakura's chakra just now and that means she was put under a genjutsu._

I only nod in response, still a little bit confused. But she told me that we would talk more later, so I will trust her words.

I am close to where Sasuke and Kakashi are fighting when I hear another scream. It belongs to Sasuke this time. I jump out from the trees and into a clearing; Sasuke is buried into the ground with only his head sticking up and Kakashi is crouching in front of him. This is my chance. I will make a clone to keep him occupied while I free Sasuke so that we can get the bells together. Two heads are better than one.

I make a clone and throw a kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi notices the danger and jumps away; my clone is already charging towards Kakashi and aims a kick in his stomach. He blocks it just in time. I sneak up to Sasuke while my clone and Kakashi is fighting.

Sasuke gives me an angry look. "What are you doing here?" I just stick my tongue at him and start to dig him out.

"I am here to help you. Two are better than one, so if we work together we can get the bells." Sasuke just snorts annoyingly. "I don't need any help." I roll my eyes and stand up.

I cross my arms over my chest and say stubbornly. "Well, if you don't need any help, dig yourself up." Sasuke just hides his face behind his bangs in embarrassment. I flash a triumphant grin and clench my fist. I bend down and punch the ground hard. A huge crack is formed and I make my chakra force Sasuke upwards. My plan works and Sasuke is now lying on the ground next to the crack.

Just when I freed Sasuke, I hear a 'poof'. Kakashi-sensei must have defeated my clone. I pump my fist into the air in excitement. "Alright, let the real battle begin. That was just a diversion Sensei." I can see Kakashi's eye widen a little in surprise. I look over to Sasuke. He is staring at me in anger and jealousy. I blink a few times in confusion and look from Kakashi to Sasuke and then back to Kakashi.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Amai nudges my leg with her nose, and I look down at her. _Did you even see how your clone fought with Kakashi?_ I shake my head in reply. Amai flashes me a big grin, one of those grins only cats are capable of. _Your clone fought very good, almost as good as Kakashi. And since that was only a diversion, it means that you are stronger than that. They are just wondering how you can be so strong._

I open and close my mouth, trying to find something to say. "Eeeh! That's not possible! I can't be almost as strong as Sensei! You were holding back, right Sensei?" I look at Kakashi in panic. Kakashi let out a deep sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "Yes, I did hold back. But I must say, you were just as good as Sasuke, or maybe better. And here I thought that I had already seen your taijutsu skills…"

Once again I find nothing to say. Me? Being as strong as Sasuke? I can't be that strong! I can't be that experienced! How is that even possible! Wait, it can be possible since I don't remember anything… Aaaah! I don't get this at all!

While I have my inner commotion, I am waving my arms up and down and shake my head over and over again. "I don't get this at all!" I finally scream, letting out all of my frustration. Then, my head begins to hurt. Not a headache this time, but a burning hurt, a shocking hurt, a pounding hurt all at the same time.

I grip my head in pain and start to run in circles and scream. "Aaah! It hurts, it hurts! What is happening to me? Amai! Help! What is this?" I begin to loose my consciousness as I run in circles. I can hear a creepy deep voice inside my head, the same voice that I heard in 'the between' world. **Now, where to begin my fun… Hahahaha…**

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review it! ^^ This is the first exciting cliff-hanger I have ever done! :O At first, I thought that Nakasa would fight Kakashi after Naruto gets caught in the trap. But then I thought that you might want to know more about Nakasa's powers. Then I thought that she can fight Kakashi right after Sasuke has been caught, and then it brought up this idea. ^^ I want Amai to seem like a kitten with a lot of knowledge. Did I succeed? :

Just for your information: Nakasa doesn't mean anything. I couldn't come up with a good name, so I thought about NAruto, KAkashi and SAsuke. Yea, lame I know… -_-"

But anyway, I'll see you soon! Bye~! –waves with both of my hands jumping up and down-


	6. We pass!

Hi everyone! Missed me? ^^ This creepy voice that you 'heard' in the last chapter will appear again. It plays a huge part of my story and in the future, you will find out who or what it is. ;) I will add most of the talk in this chapter, so you don't have to read it all. But I have done some changes for Nakasa being there. Here is the next chapter, instead of Sakura talking to Sasuke, Nakasa will… Well, you'll see what happens. ^^ Enjoy~!

**Creepy voice talking,**_Amai talking_

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_I grip my head in pain and start to run in circles and scream. "Aaah! It hurts, it hurts! What is happening to me? Amai! Help! What is this?" I begin to loose my consciousness as I run in circles. I can hear deep, creepy voice inside my head, the same voice I heard in 'the between' world. **Now, where to begin my fun… Hahahaha….**_

* * *

><p>I stop and look around. Who said that? Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are standing about 7 m away from me. Kakashi looks at me with a calculating gaze while Sasuke just looks at me like I am some kind of idiot. I forget my pain for the moment as I begin to run in circles again and wave my arms over my head.<p>

"Waaa! I have a voice in my head! It's creepy! Cut it out, this isn't funny!" **Be quiet girl, you are giving me a headache!** I can feel my mind slip even further away as the headache gets worse. "AUCH! It hurts! I am blacking out! Waaah! Somebody, help me! It's taking over! Heeeeelp!"

I trip over a stupid root and face plant into the ground. I punch and kick the ground in pain, screaming over and over. 'It hurts! Get out of my head! Stop it!' Amai rushes to my side and jumps on back. _Nyan, you have to calm down!_ I turn my head around to look at Amai with tears of hurt and fright in my eyes. "How can I calm down when something is trying to take me over?"

Amai's green eyes are filled with sadness as she bends down to my neck and bite me. The last thing I can remember is the pain in my head disappearing, Kakashi's hard gaze and the timer going off. Then everything becomes black.

I don't know what happened after that, but I wake up tied to a pole next to Sasuke. I can hear the voices of Sakura and Naruto protesting over something, but I can't make out what they are saying. I look over to my left to see that Naruto is also tied to a pole and Sakura is standing beside him. I turn my gaze to the ground and shake my head a little to wake up.

Suddenly, Sasuke runs at Kakashi to attack him. I can see Kakashi sit upon Sasuke's back, restraining him. "See? You all are just kids." I can hear him say. I blink a few times to make my vision more clear.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screams at Kakashi-sensei. I wince at the loud scream and look at her. You can almost see the flames of her anger. Kakashi looks at us with a narrowed eye and says in a stern voice. "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?" I just look down on the ground again, too tired to do anything else.

"Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?" Kakashi says. "What do you mean?" Sakura asks. "I other words, you four don't understand the answer of this test. Nakasa was the one closest to the answer." "The answer?" This time, it was Naruto doing the asking.

I look up to see Kakashi's stern gaze on us while he says. "That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail." At that, Sakura asks another question. "We've been asking what that is…" Now, Kakashi seems a little irritated. "Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?"

I blink in realisation. Now I understand what he wants to say. I was the closest to the answer since I helped Sasuke from the ground. I was just about to say the answer when Naruto screams in anger. "So what about four people being in a group?"

I look at Naruto and grin a little when I answer his question. "It's teamwork. The more we are, the easier it is to get a bell. Right, Kakashi-sensei?" At the last part, I look over at Kakashi to see him nod. "That's right." Sakura looks confusedly at me. "You mean, cooperate with each other?" Kakashi answers Sakura's question instead of me. "That's right. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all four of you had come at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell. But that's too bad."

I nod in approval. Even though I was talking to Amai most of the time, I was about to team up with Sasuke. If I had not for me freaked out about the voice in my head, we would have fought together and gotten a bell each, I think.

Then, Sakura seems to think about something and asks another question. "Why do we need to use teamwork when there are only three bells? If four people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork."

"Of course. This test tries to put you four against each other." I bite my lip, that's just what I thought. "In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke then Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was. Naruto! All you did was work on your own. Nakasa! The only thing you did was to leave all your teammates behind."

Kakashi pushes Sasuke's head even more to the ground. "And you assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For example…" He then takes out a kunai from his pouch and holds it against Sasuke's neck and says. "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!"

Sakura looks very chocked and worried; Naruto very chocked and scared while I am chocked and calm. I know that Sensei wouldn't kill Sasuke-san. And as I expected, Kakashi just says 'That's what will happen' and draws back his kunai. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all seem really relieved about that.

Kakashi spins his kunai on his finger while he says. "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die." He then puts away his kunai, steps off Sasuke and walks away towards a blue stone.

"In every mission, you put your life on the line." Sasuke is still lying on the ground as Kakashi says this, looking frustrated. It seems like he doesn't like being stepped on. But then he stands up, walks back to his place between me and Naruto and sits down.

That's when I notice that Amai isn't around. I ignore what they are saying and begin to scan the area for my little tiger, but she is nowhere to be seen. I furrow my brows in confusion, where could she be? She bit me in the neck before I blacked out, but what did she do to make the pain go away? Does she have some awesome magical powers or something? I really don't know anything about my own tiger… When I find her, we will have a long talk.

First off, I have to know what she did to me. I also have to know what happened before I lost my memory… Oh, and I must know more about my blood line too. Hmmm… I wonder when she will be back…

"…up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto or Nakasa eat." I cone back to reality with those words. Up to the challenge? He is giving us another chance! I grin in happiness before I realize something, I won't have any lunch! I struggle against the ropes and pout at Kakashi-sensei. "Sensei, why don't I get any lunch? Have I done something wrong?"

Kakashi only spare me a small glance as he walks up to the others. "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds them, the person will immediately fail." Naruto is devastated, Sakura is a little sad and disappointed, Sasuke looks at Kakashi with narrowed eyes and I am still pouting. This isn't fair! Why shouldn't I get any lunch? Why punish me? Was it because of me freaking out or was it for me being away almost all the time? I am hungry…

Kakashi only gives us a stern look and says. "I'm the rule here. Got it?" And with that he disappears. And soon enough, Sakura and Sasuke begins to eat lunch. There are three lunch boxes, so I and Naruto could have lunch too… If we weren't tied up…

I puff my cheeks out in anger as I stare at the remaining lunchbox, my stomach growling hungrily. I had had an apple this morning but that wasn't enough to fill my stomach. Naruto's stomach is also growling loudly but instead of whining and losing his pride, he says confidently: "I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay, dottebayo!" But his stomach doesn't agree with him since it growls again. His brave façade falls and he looks kind of sick and depressed.

Sasuke glance at him and me and holds out his lunchbox me. "Here." All of us are surprised by his act of kindness, but I think I am the one who is the most surprised. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei said that…" Sakura trails off, looking around for said Sensei. Sasuke gazes down on his lap and replies confidently. "Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. We four are going to get the bells together. It's only going to be troublesome if they are hungry." I stare at Sasuke in amazement before I smile softly; Sasuke cares about me and Naruto.

Sakura looks doubtful for a second before she follows Sasuke's example and holds out her lunch to Naruto. He becomes so happy that his eyes turn all watery; Sakura only smiles back. "Thanks." Naruto says with a teary voice. "You don't need to thank me, just eat, hurry." She replies.

Then I come to think of something. "Ehm… Sakura-san. We can't eat for ourselves, we are tied up. Remember?" Sakura looks at me dumbly before getting annoyed over having to feed Naruto.

"Hurry, we don't know when he is going to return." Sasuke says and grabs a bite from his own food to feed me. Sakura seems to have an inner conflict as she too grabs a bite from her food. "I'm only going to do this once. You understand?" Sakura screams at Naruto, he just replies with an "I understand."

Sasuke holds up my bite to my mouth with a little bit of pink staining his cheeks. I grin at him and take my food at the same time as Naruto takes his. Just then, a big smoke cloud appears in front of us, with Kakashi coming out of it, really angry. "You four!" He screams at us. Naruto, Sakura and I scream in fear and chock, while Sasuke just positions himself in a fighting stance.

"You four broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi says and makes a few hand signs, making the sky dark and filled with lightning. The ground begins to shake as he continues. "Any last words?" I give Kakashi a hard glare, Sasuke narrows his eyes further and Sakura and Naruto are shaking in fear.

I then scream at Kakashi, something I didn't know I could do. "I don't care! You said it yourself! Sasuke-san and Sakura-san gave us food so that we can fight better together, as a team!" Kakashi give me a frightening glare, but I will not let myself back down.

"We're a four man team, right?" Sasuke says, following my example. Then Sakura also voices her opinion. "Yeah! We four are one!" Naruto looks at his teammates before he too screams. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right, dottebayo!"

Kakashi walks up to us, still looking very mad and says: "You four are one, eh?" He bends down to our eye level and study our expressions, all showing determination in different ways. Then, he suddenly smiles brightly and says. "You pass!" Seeing that everyone are too shocked to fully process the information, he repeats: "You pass." Sakura is the first to say something.

"Pass? Why?" The dark clouds begin to clear away, revealing the blue sky once more. "You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.' In other words, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum." Kakashi looks up to the sky when he says the last sentence. I look at my Sensei with new respect, feeling the depth of his words.

Naruto seems to be crying, since his voice holds sound of tears as he speaks quietly. "He's… He's kind of cool…" Kakashi looks at us with a stern gaze. "The training ends here. Everyone passes!" Kakashi gives us a big thumb up. "The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!"

Sakura grins from ear to ear when she replies with a 'Yes sir!' Naruto is crying in happiness and says; "I did it, dottebayo! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Kakashi then turns around and walks away. "Let's go home." Sasuke and Sakura follow soon after, leaving me and Naruto behind. We struggle with our ropes and look at each other. "I KNEW it was going to end like this!" Naruto screams in anger. I nod in agreement. We turn our gazes to our teammates' backs and scream at the same time. "Untie the freaking ropes!"

We have now been tied to our poles for 15 minutes, and I am growing more and more irritated with every passing minute. Then I remember something Amai said about my powers, that I can make a strand of my hair into a weapon.

I grin proudly, take one strand of hair and cut off the ropes. Then I sit in front of Naruto and grin up at him proudly. Naruto stares at me in disbelief and then starts kicking and screaming at me to get him out of his ropes too. I grin even more and cut his ropes with my 'invisible' weapon while still sitting on the ground.

He lands on the ground in front of the pole with a 'thud' and a surprised yelp. I stand up and show him my hair weapon proudly. "Look, I can make my own hair a weapon. It is a part of my powers, isn't it cool?" He looks closely at the strand of hair before he gives me a big happy grin.

After I have helped him stand up he pumps his fist into the air. "Let's go and eat ramen to celebrate! The last to Ichiraku's is paying!" And with that, he runs off to the direction of the village. I quickly run after him, waving my arms around in panic. "That's not fair Naruto-kun! You know I can't find my way anywhere by myself!"

He only laughs as response saying something that sounds like 'Then you will have to pay for the ramen' I pick up my speed to be able to keep up with Naruto, not wanting to take his bill at the ramen stand. But still, all this makes me really happy inside so we are both laughing as we race towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review it! ^^ Alright, this chapter is a little shorter then the last one's but I have good reasons. ^^" My brother celebrated his 18th birthday yesterday with a big party so I had to look for a present for him. I also had to do homework, which I find very annoying… -_- I really hate school, but who doesn't? I also have to choose high school and stuff, so I won't update every week as I thought I would. I also want to say that i have a Beta reader for this story! Her name (Not in reality) is SeaDevil. She has given me many reviews and she's a really nice person! Thanks SeaDevil! ^^ I will see you soon everyone~! Bye~! ^^<p> 


	7. Let's go to the wave country!

Hi there! I'm back~! ^^ XxBishxX has added my story as his/her favourite. And memeko has added my story to his/her story alerts. Yay! ^^ Thank you so much! And thank you SeaDevil for being such a great beta reader!

In this chapter, I will not focus so much on the conversations or reactions, so if you haven't watched episode 6 yet, do so if you don't want to miss anything. I am going to skip the praising part though.

Enjoy~! ^^

_Amai talking_

* * *

><p>It is bright outside and team 7 is on another D-rank mission. We will retrieve the lost cat Tora. I am sneaking trough the woods towards the target. I have a walkie-talkie in my ear to communicate with my teammates. When I reach my point I whisper to my teammates. "It's Nakasa, arrived at point D." Shortly after me, I can hear Sakura and Sasuke report that they have reached their points as well.<p>

I have my eyes on the target when I suddenly see a rabbit in the corner of my eye. "Aww, such a cute rabbit." I cooed silently. I am about to catch the rabbit instead of the cat when my Sensei scolds me in a stern voice. "Nakasa, focus. You're slow, Naruto." I sweat drop and get my mind back to catching the cat.

"Okay, unit 7… Hm?" I can see the target move away and follow it. Kakashi tells the others to do the same. It stops in a small clearing about 5 meters away from me; I can't risk getting closer so I stay where I am.

"Okay, he's there" Naruto says in the speaker and moves closer. Sakura and Sasuke do the same.

"What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi-sensei asks us. "Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto replies. Sasuke and Sakura only reply with a simple 'I am too' while I say "Five meters here, no more**,** no less. Ready for signal." With a robotic voice. I giggle a little when Kakashi sighs tiredly. He should have gotten used to it by now.

"Go!" Kakashi commands and we all shoot out from our hidings to catch the target. Naruto lets out a scream and catches the cat. Sasuke makes thereport to Kakashi-sensei while the cat scratches Naruto. I become a little angry that the cat is hurting my best friend, so I pick it up by its scruff.

Tora struggles at first, but when she (I think it is a she) looks into my eyes, she stops. When I hold her against my chest and pet her a bit, she replies with a purr.

Naruto sits up and glares at the cat while rubbing his scratches on his face. He points an accusing finger at Tora and says to me**:** "How can you calm that thing down? It's crazy, dottebayo!"

I only laugh in reply and scratch Tora behind her ears. "It seems like I can bring out the soft side in animals." Tora licks my cheek in affection and I laugh even more. Then Naruto surprises me by suddenly screaming into his speaker.

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on?" The loud noise is even louder in the earplug, so I quickly pull it out. I then proceed to bonk Naruto lightly on the head with an angry pout. "Not so loud, baka." Naruto only rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"NOOO! Tora!" I am being held back by my teammates from rescuing the cat that I just began to love. She is being suffocated by her master, but she is also reaching out for me. Aww, how cute.

When I realise I can never get Tora back, I go off to sulk in a corner.

I am soon being dragged into the centre of the room by Kakashi-sensei, but that doesn't stop me from sulking over not getting to hug Tora again. I also miss Amai; she hasn't come back for almost two weeks. I wonder where she is.

I can hear the Hokage scream at us to listen, so I get away from my sulking mode to do just that. Naruto makes a kind of whining noise.

"You always lecture me like that, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Then he turns his back to the Hokage, puffing out his cheeks in anger. I look at Naruto in confusion, why is he angry? Did something happen while I was in sulking mode?

"Okay, I understand." The Hokage says. "If you insist… I will allow you to take on a C-ranked mission." Aha now I understand, Naruto wants a more exciting mission. "It's to escort a certain person."

"Really?" Naruto says hopefully and turns around. "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or-or a princess?"

"Don't get so hasty." The Hokage replies in amusement. "I'll introduce him now.**" **He looks past us towards the door. **"**Can you please come in now?"

We all turn towards the door to see who we are going to escort. As the door opens slightly, a stinging scent reaches my nose. I scoot away a little bit as a man entersthe room, holdinga bottle in his hand.

"What? They're all kids!" He exclaims and takes a few big gulps from his bottle, soaking his grey beard a little. I stand up together with Naruto as the man with grey and spiky hair leans against the door post. He wears a green shirt with a grey band tied around his waist like a belt. He has a big backpack on his back and he wears glasses that rest slightly beneath his eyes**, **like reading glasses.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" The old man points at us kids. Naruto laughs and looks between Sakura, Sasuke and me.

"Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" We all step closer to each other. Sasuke is tallest, and then comes Sakura, then Naruto and I am just a centimetre from being just as tall as Naruto. I other words, I am the smallest…

I pout angrily at the old man. "My face isn't idiotic! And I am a great ninja!" I turn my head away with a huff. The old man waves his bottle a little in apology.

"Sorry pretty girl, I thought you where longer then that spiky haired brat." And that makes Naruto trying to kill him for such an insult**, **but luckily Kakashi stops him. It would not be good if we killed our client.

The old man takes another big gulp of his drink before he tells about himself. "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Kakashi nods and order us to pack our things and meet at the gate.

I put all my things into my special backpack and then go to meet my team plus Tazuna at the gate. I got a bit lost, so I arrived last. Even our always-late sensei was there before me. Sometimes I hate my sense of direction.

We walk out from Konoha and Naruto is extremely excited. I am excited too, but I can't shake off this feeling that something is wrong. Like I am forgetting something, someone is watching us or that something really bad will happen. I can't put my finger on it, but I know that I should be on guard.

I look back towards Konoha, trying to remember what I am forgetting. I tilt my head a little, something I do when I think really hard. Then I remember. Amai. It's her that I forgot. I can't go away without her. But even though I have now remembered what it was I forgot, the nagging feeling hasn't disappeared. Why do I feel this way?

I look around in the trees for something suspicious, but I find nothing. Then I remember my charka vision **– **I can use that. I almost smack myself in the head for my stupidity in forgetting something so important.

I close my eyes and search the area for someone with chakra, but again I find nothing. Then why do I feel like this? Wait, I do feel a chakra in the trees, two actually. They are suppressed, like they are hiding.

"Oi, Nakasa! We are leaving!" I open my eyes again to see that they really are leaving me behind. But Kakashi-sensei has stopped to wait for me, he's so nice. I throw a quick glance towards the two persons in the tree before I run to catch up to my Sensei.

When I catch up to him I figured that he wants to know that someone is following us. But as soon as I open my mouth he interrupts me. "I know already." I nod slowly and continue to walk.

Then I decide to ask him something that has been on my mind for a long time. "Sensei, what happened to Amai after she bit me?"

Kakashi seem to understand what I mean since he replies calmly. "I don't know. Her eyes became a bit glassy and blue but then returned to her normal colour when she released your neck. After that she just ran into the forest like she was in a hurry." I nod slowly once again.

I wonder what she did and why she had to get away. I might as well call upon her and ask myself.

I proceed to take out my flute from my pouch and run up to Tazuna. "Hey, hey, Tazuna. Is it okay if I play some music while we walk? I have to call upon my tiger." I ask him with my best pleading voice and add puppy dog eyes for more effect.

Tazuna looks confused and surprised at first, but he then smiles down at me. "Sure, it is boring anyways." I pump my fist in the air and scream a little 'Yay' before I bring the instrument to my mouth.

This song is a marching song and I begin to walk to the beat. Naruto is soon marching after me with a big grin on his face. But Tazuna, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke only watch in amusement without participating.

I can hear a rustle in the leaves, but I continue to play, already knowing who it is since I have my eyes closed. Amai jumps out from the bushes and walks up beside me as I play the last part of the marching song. When I am done I put away my flute to catch my little tiger as she jumps up into my arms. I hug her tightly.

"I missed you so much Amai**!** Where have you been? Why did you just run away like that?" I can feel Tazuna give me a strange look and whisper to Kakashi why I am talking to a tiger. Amai purrs in her deep, almost growl-like way in contentment, happy about being in my arms once again.

_I strengthened your seal, but and after that technique is done, the one who executed it has to stay away from the target for three days. Since I could not be with you anyway**,** I figured that I would search a little for… someone that you have to find later on. It's just that I took the wrong turn and got lost, that's why I was away for so long._

I rub her face with my nose and scratch herbehind her ears. "Naw, you where doing that for me? How sweet of you." Amai purrs even louder.

_Yea, I will do anything for your sake. After all, you have saved my life more then once._

I blink in confusion and look into her green eyes. "I have?" Amai nods.

_Yes, the first time was when we met. Back then, I was very weak and hungry, since my mother had been killed by some panthers she tried to protect me from, and a dead mother cannot feed her young. The panthers were for some strange reason only attacking tiger cubs and their mothers, while they left the males and females without cubs alone. One day, when I was hiding by a big rock, a lot of panthers suddenly surrounded me. They played with me at first; giving me small scratches and making me feel hopeless and weak. But when they were about to kill me, you came. You jumped in front of me and told the panthers to stop bullying the weak. You were only about 9 or 10 years old at that time. I knew that the panthers were too strong and fast for a child to be able to handle them, so I tried to tell you to run away, but back then you couldn't understand me. I didn't want to see someone else die for my sake, so I closed my eyes. I heard many roars of pain, crashes and the sound of breaking bones. When I opened my eyes again, I could see all the panthers lying on the ground. After that, I let you pick me up, since I knew that you were a kind person. You gave me some milk to drink and brought me to your home. You took care of me and I became one of your best friends._

I look up at the sky in thought. "If you were one of my best friends, who was my other best friend then?" I ask her. She snuggles closer to my chest and closes her eyes.

_He was very kind to you; he was the one who made you believe in life again. When you were little, everybody hated you. You were constantly attacked or beaten up. But when he came and recognised you as a person, you began to believe that life can be fun if you try._

I didn't know what to say, so I just closed my eyes to think about what Amai has told me. Was my childhood really that bad? Why did everyone in my village hate me so badly? Was it because of me personally or was it because of something I can do?

Amai said something about strengthening a seal, but what is the seal for**?** And that voice inside my head, who or what is that? Maybe that voice is the one who tried to control my body before. And maybe that seal prevents whatever it is from taking over me.

I sense a familiar chakra ahead so I open my eyes. It is those two ninjas that watched us from the gate of Konoha, but the only thing I can see is a puddle of water.

I throw Kakashi-sensei a meaning look and he nods in response, confusing me. If he already knows that those two ninjas are in the puddle, why not knock them out now**?** A headache and another sentence appear in my head. _Come on out and let's get done._ Man, all these headaches are annoying.

I can feel one of the ninjas come closer and hear the sound of chains. I drop Amai to the ground and turn around to face the enemy. Their chain has wrapped itself around Kakashi and he fakes being surprised.

I pull out my blue dagger as the two enemy ninjas 'kill' Kakashi. I can sense Kakashis chakra by the forest, so I know that he isn't dead**, **but it fools all the others. Sakura screams in horror as Kakashis fake body parts drop to the ground. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto calls in panic.

The two ninjas have suddenly appeared behind Naruto and he freezes in fear. As I add chakra to my feet to rush in and help Naruto, a sudden burning pain explodes inside of me. This burning pain has grown stronger and stronger for each day since I woke up, but this pain is really breath taking. I gasp in surprise, clench my teeth from screaming and fall forward.

"Nakasa!" Sakura calls in panic. I try to get up, but the pain only gets worse by my movements so I just fall back to the ground again. Amai is immediately by my side. She growls in annoyance and worry.

_You haven't drained any chakra, have you? I told you that you have to drain chakra once every second week._

I give her a small smile through the pain. "You never told me to actually do it." I chough up some blood as the burning feeling grows. I curl up into a small ball and whimper a little. This feeling is almost like the last time, when I was brought to Konoha by Kakashi-sensei. But now I know how I can stop the pain.

I look up from the ground to see how the battle is going. One of the ninja is running towards Tazuna to kill him. My eyes widen in fear as Sakura stands in front of him and screams. "Stay back, mister!"

Sasuke appears in front of Sakura in a flash to protect her and Tazuna. Just as the enemy ninja is about to strike, Kakashi captures him by the neck. I sight in relief and stumble to my feet. I hold my stomach and stumble towards Kakashi. It really hurts to walk.

I only manage to take three steps before I collapse to my knees and chough up some more blood. Sakura rushes to my side and pats my shoulder comfortably. I immediately smack her hand away, not wanting to drain her chakra, and whisper through clenched teeth;

"Don't touch me… I… I need chakra… But I don't want to drain yours… My own chakra is trying to kill me…" After that, I chough up some more blood. This is bad…

Sakura begins to panic and turns to Kakashi. "Sensei! Nakasas chakra is killing her!" I can hear Naruto gasp in horror and begin to move towards me, but Kakashi stops him.

"Naruto! There's poison in these guys' nails. You stay where you are, or the poison will spread through your body. We have to open up your wound and let the poisoned blood out before we can take care of Nakasa."

I lift up my head a little when Kakashi drops the two ninjas in front of me. "You need chakra, correct? Then drain from these guys." I only nod in response and send a quick questioning glance to Amai, asking her for help.

_Do the signs dragon, monkey, boar and hare and place your hands on their bodies. It's called Chakura ga haisui no jutsu.*_

I nod and do the hand signs, whispering 'Chakura ga haisui no jutsu' as I place my hands on the enemy ninjas chests. A cool feeling is slowly spreading through my arms and body and I sight in content

When the burning feeling isn't so strong anymore, I stop draining chakra and stand up slowly. I wipe away the blood off my cheek with my glove and pump my fist into the air, screaming; "I'm alive!"

Sakura sighs in relief and Kakashi shakes his head. Sasuke just looks at me like I am an idiot.

* * *

><p>*Means 'Chakra draining no jutsu'<p>

Do you like it? I hope so… I really enjoy writing this story. ^^ I really don't know what to write in the author notes, so sometimes I might not write anything at all. Like this time… -_-"


	8. Zabuza!

Hi everyone~! I'm back~! ^^ I hope you didn't miss me too much, and I'msorry about the late update... I've just written a Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction and so I got a total writer's block on this story, sry! T-T But to make it up to you, I've done a long chapter for you~! Aren't I nice~! ;P In this chapter, Zabuza will appear! Yay! And Nakasa will act strange….

Some more people have added this story as a favourite! YAY! More and more people like my story, thank you MuzicFox5 for adding my story as one of your favourites! It makes me really happy! ^^

Now, enjoy the next chapter~! ^^

_Amai talking in mind, Nakasa talking in mind, **evil voice talking in mind.**_

* * *

><p>The two enemy ninjas are now tied to a tree and we stand in front of them in a half circle. I'm jumping up and down in happiness, the pain is gone for now and I feel much stronger than before. It must be the chakra I drained that gives me an extra power boost. Amai is standing on my right shoulder and she is digging her claws into me to keep herself from falling.<p>

"These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the hidden mist village." Kakashi explains. I stop jumping around to be able to listen to him better. "They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

The two ninjas glare at Kakashi. "How were you able to detect us?" One of them asks.

I giggle a little at their stupidity, but Amai nudges me and gives me a look that seems to besaying: 'they can't read minds, so they cannot understand how we were able to notice them when they thought that they had the perfect disguise'. Ok I wonder how one single look can mean that much, and how I was able to read it, but I could understand her and that's the point.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist. I and one of my students were even able to sense you when you watched us in Konoha, so it wasn't much of a surprise." Kakashi explains too them.

Tazuna gives him a little confused and stern glance. "Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that? And why wait until they attacked when you knew where they were?"

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But…" Kakashi then glares at Tazuna. "I needed to know who their target was." I tilt my head a little to the side and glance at the two mist ninjas out of the corner of my eye.

Target? They had a target? Who could that be? I couldn't see the attack because of the burning pain my chakra caused me, the only thing I saw was when one of the ninjas tried to… attack… Tazuna!

I lift my head a little with an 'oh' face. Of course! Tazuna is their target, which would explain why the ninja tried to attack Tazuna instead of me who was lying on the ground! I grin wide and turn to my Sensei who is still talking to Tazuna.

"Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge." I decide to wait until Kakashi is finished before I ask him what we will do next. "If we haveninja as our enemies, thenthis would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't a part of the mission."

I was just about to speak when Sakura-san begins to talk instead of Kakashi. "This mission is out of our league. Let's quit! We need an antidote to take out the poisoned blood out of Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!"

Sakura-san seems hopeful about going back to the village, like she really wants to quit this mission now that sheknows that it is dangerous. I don't feel scared at all, I actually feel calm about all of this, much like Sasuke-san.

We all look at Naruto, who is holding his scratched hand; that's when I notice that he is hurt. I immediately appear in front of him and examine his hand with worry. On my shoulder**, **Amai rolls her green eyes.

"This sure is a burden." I turn around to look at Kakashi-sensei, who is looking up in the sky with a disappointed look on his face. "Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto."

I let go of Naruto's hand and take a step towards Kakashi. I wave my arms over my head in disappointment and frustration. "That's not fair, Kakashi-sensei! This is our first c-rank mission, we can't quit when we have just begun!" I then cross my arms over my chest and turn away from him with a huff.

'Ching'

I turn back to Naruto, only to see him stab his poisoned hand with a kunai. That 'ching' sound must have been when he pulled the kunai out. Everyone is stunned to silence.

"Waaah! Naruto-kun, don't hurt yourself!" Ok, everyone except for me. I almost went into panic-mode but I forced myself to stay calm when Naruto began to talk with a weary voice. He turns his back to us with his blood dripping to the ground.

"Why am I so different… Why am I always… Damn it! I should be stronger… I've completed lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day… I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!" He turns around to face us with determination in his eyes and a weary grin on his face. "Hehe, the mission is still on."

During Naruto's speech, another headache appeared and I once again remembered a weird sentence. _Not done with a cut or a swipe of a knife._ What do those sentences mean?

I pump my fist into the air with a 'woop' and an excited grin on my own face. Kakashi looks completely calm when he says. "Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly… But you're going to die from blood loss if any more comes out." Everyone is stunned to silence once again. Naruto turns blue in fear and begins to sweat; I get the same reaction as Naruto.

Kakashi appears behind Naruto, smiling. "It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously." Kakashi's statement sets both me and Naruto into motion.

Naruto begins to wave his hands in the air and screams over and over: 'No, no, no, no, no**,** I can't die like this!' while I just run around in a circle, my hands waving above my head, screaming over and over: 'Naruto-kun's gonna die! Naruto-kun's gonna die!'

Sasuke soon gets tired of my screaming and tripsme by stickingout his foot into my path. I yelp in surprise and since I was running very fast, I don't just fall and stop, butbegin to roll. Everything passes me like a blur until a tree stops me, but I can't say it was a comfortable stop. My face hits the tree with full force, making a few leaves fall to the ground in the process. My arms are sprawled by my sides as well as my feet. I twitch my limbs before I fall backwards to the ground. Everything is spinning around me for a few seconds before I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Everything is swaying, like I am on a boat. I don't know where I am or what happened, but I can feel my teammate's chakra beside me. I wonder how long I've been out… a few minutes? An hour? I don't know…<p>

I slowly sit up and rub my head. It hurts from running into that tree**.** I look at my surroundings and just like I thought, I'm on a boat with the others. The boat is surrounded by a thick fog, but it feels like the fog is protecting us rather then hiding some kind of threat...

"Wow! It's huge!" I wince at Naruto's loud voice and tighten my grip on my head, I must have hit my head really hard for it to hurt this much. I look at Naruto with a vein popping in anger on my head; he is smiling broadly towards something on the right side of the boat. I follow his and everyone else's gazes to see a huge bridge.

"Hey. Be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us," a new voice said. I turn my gaze towards the voice and I see a man in his late thirties with similar clothes to Tazuna. They must be from the same country. The man is steering the boat with a rod-stick so he must be the one who owns this boat.

How did I get on this boat anyways? And who is Gatou? Apparently I've missed some important conversation…

I carefully crawl over to Sakura, not wanting the boat to sway or tip over, and whisper in her ear. "Hey, Sakura-san? Who is Gatou?"

Sakura jumps a little in surprise and looks at me with big shocked eyes before she relaxes and replies, "He is a horrible man who only craves after money. He is one of the wealthiest people in the world and he has taken over the Wave country. Gatou wants to kill Tazuna since he is **a** bridge builder and the only way for the country to break free of Gatou is to complete this bridge." She points at the bridge to our right. "Those ninjas from before where hired by Gatou to kill Tazuna. Tazuna knew that he was hunted but he couldn't afford better guards because of the country's poor economy and even though it isn't a part of our mission to protect him from ninjas, we will protect himuntil he completes his bridge**.**"

I nod in understanding and give Sakura my brightest smile before I glomp her as thanks. When I let her go, I notice that we have entered a tunnel. I crawl to the front of the boat and sit down next to Naruto to get a better view. When Naruto notices me sitting beside him, he turns to me with a big grin.

"Hey, Nakasa. So you're finally awake?" I nod happily before my smile turns into a frown. "Yea, butI wouldn't have passed out in the first place if it wasn't for a certain Uchiha…" I say bitterly and send said Uchiha an angry look. He is unfazed by my little glare and just shrugs his shoulders and replies with an 'hn'.

When we exit the tunnel I can see a beautiful town ahead of us with a lot of 'water trees', both me and Naruto exclaim an astonished 'wow' at the sight.

When we arrive at the pier, I am the first one outofthe boat; I jumped out of the boat before it even stopped. I run a little ahead of the others, look around at the beautiful water and town and throw a fist up into the air and exclaim in delight.

"My first day in another country! At least that I can remember… But who cares! Yay!" My teammates choose to ignore me, since they are already used to my strange outbursts by now, while Tazuna just stares at me like I'm an idiot.

Tazuna quickly composes himself and begins to walk away. "Ok! Get me home safely!" He says loudly. I'm too engrossed in admiring the town to notice my teammates and our client leaving me behind. I can feel something nudge my leg and I look down into Amai's green eyes. I wonder where she was on the boat…

I kneel down and pet Amai on the top of her head. "Hi Amai! Where were you on the boat? I didn't see you before!" Amai leans into my hand a little, letting me pet her, before she answers.

_I was sitting in between Kakashi and Tazuna. And you should probably hurry up. Your teammates have already left._

I whirl around to where I thought my teammates where, only to see that they are gone, just like Amai said. I stand up fully and begin to run at ninja speed towards the place I can sense their chakras from.

"No fair, you guys! Wait for me!" I scream while waving my arms wildly over my head while I'm running.

It onlytakes me a few seconds to catch up to them with my speed and when I finally do, I can see Sakura hit Naruto upon the head, telling him to stop throwing kunais.

I stomp over to them angrily with my best glare (which isn'tvery intimidating**, **to tell the truth) and my arms crossed over my chest. "Why did you leave me behind, you guys? It wasn't very ni…" I cut myself off when I feel an evil chakra nearby. No one had paid attention to me accept for Sasuke, who surely noticed me cutting myself off in the middle of a sentence.

I look around the clearing wildly, trying to spot the owner of the strong, evil chakra that I sense. Sasuke calmly walks over to me and asks seriously. "What's wrong?"

I close my eyes to search for the culprit with my chakra sight before I answer him. "Someone else is here, and he or she is very strong, not to mention how much evil the chakra is filled with." That seems to catch his attention and he too looks wildly around the clearing much like I did a few moments before.

I spot him, hidden in the trees above Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna. He is holding something really long in his hand, it looks like he is about to throw it towards them. I snap my eyes open yell at them.

"Get down!"

Everyone ducks just in time to dodge a large, spinning sword. The sword gets stuck in a tree and the owner of the powerful chakra lands upon the sword's handle with his back towards us. I quickly stand up and shift into my fighting stance, facing the enemy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the hidden mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi states calmly. This Zabuza person is really powerful; he must be on jounin-level since his power seems to be equal to Kakashi-sensei's.

I pull out my blue chakra knife from my waist and hold it in front of me, ready to attack at the slightest sign of movement. Just when Naruto is about to attack Zabuza, Kakashi holds a hand in his way to stop him.

"Everyone get back. This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi says, just as calm **as** always. He moves the hand he had put upin front of Naruto up to his headband and grabs it like he is about to remove it. "It will be a little tough… unless I do this…"

Zabuza, who still has his back towards us, islooking over his shoulder to glare down at us, when he says. "You appear to be sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but… the old man is mine." Something in my mind reacts to the word 'sharingan', but I can't understand what it means. Instead of the meaning of 'sharingan' popping up in my head like I thought it would, I remember yet another sentence. _Just done with draining your life._ My sudden headaches irritate me to no end, not to mention not knowing the meaning of all these sentences…

Kakashi slowly removes his headband from his eye while he gives us orders. "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first fight me." Naruto leans forward and stares dumbly at Kakashi's newly revealed eye.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honoured." Zabuza says casually while turning around to face Kakashi.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto yells out in frustration, I nod in agreement. Sasuke then explains that the sharingan is an eye-technique that allows you to defeat any kind of gen-, tai- and nin-jutsu. Then Zabuza implies that the sharingan also can copy the opponent's techniques. Then Zabuza tells about Kakashi-sensei being in the bingo book and that it is said that he has copied 1000 jutsus and is thereforecalled 'copy ninja Kakashi'.

I'm still rummaging through my shattered memories in search of some kind of link to the word 'sharingan' in my past memories. I miss what Zabuza says when he speaks next, but I follow my teammates to surround and protect Tazuna. I'm still trying to find some kind of clue to my memories and so I'm standing on Tazuna's right side together with Sakura in a daze.

I can still find nothing and I give up my search with a sigh. I have to focus on protecting Tazuna right now. I look around me, only to see a thick mist surrounding me and the others. I can barely see Kakashi anymore**, **even though he's only standing a few meters away, and it's just getting thicker. The amount of chakra I can feel embedded within the mist is so huge thatI can practicallysee the chakra particles. This entire mist is created by chakra, Zabuzas evil, murderous chakra.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto yells out in frustration and slight panic. Then suddenly Zabuza's voice is echoing around within the mist, his murderous tone sending shivers down my spine.

"8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" I try to close my eyes to be able to see him with my chakra sight, but since this mist is created from his chakra I can't see him with the little experience I have with my eye. I open my eyes again and look over to Amai, who is standing a little bit away from us, and motion her to come here. She quickly rushes over to my side and with Amai beside me, I feel a little surer of myself and begin to search the mist for any signs of our enemy.

Suddenly I can feel an enormous amount of power emitting from my sensei; I wince and take a step back unconsciously.

The clash of chakra and power is so overwhelming… It feels like it'sattacking me from all sides and is trying to break me. Both Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei are very strong ninjas**,** and when they collide, it creates a huge wave of killer intent and chakra.

My body is shaking uncontrollably, but not out of fright. No, it is shaking outof longing. The longing to drain all of this enormous amount of chakra and make it my own drives me crazy; I want to kill them. A small voice in the back of my mind tells me that something isn't right, that I should resist, but I can't. No matter how much I want to, I can't push this feeling away. I can barely control my body anymore; I just want to kill all of them right now.

I fall to my hands and knees, still shaking furiously, when Amai claws my face to snap me out from my weird daze.

_Nyan! Don't let it control you! You can't give up! I can't build up the seal yet!_

She screams at me in worry. I nod and try to force the feeling of longing down as far as I can. I have to be able to focus to be able to protect Tazuna. I'm still not able to control my body fully, but I can at least control the movements of my head.

Suddenly, I can feel Zabuza behind me with his sword ready to kill us all in one swipe. I look behind me, at Zabuza, in horror. Just when Zabuza is about to strike, Kakashi appears in front of him and stabs him with a kunai. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna are being pushed back, but because of me not able to control my body I'm unable to give them some space. I clench my eyes shut and desperately try to make my body crawl away from the two battling ninjas, but my body still can't move because of someone or something still trying to control me.

Amai, noticing that I'm unable to move at the moment, grab my shoulder strap of my fishnet shirt and begin to drag me away from them. I first fall to the ground so that I'm lying flat on the ground and then Amai succeeds on pulling me away. I still have my eyes clenched shut, both in pain for the burning pain inside of my body, and in concentration, so I'm unable to see what is happening around me.

"Sensei! Behind you!" I can hear Naruto shout behind me. I open my eyes into slits as I hear a splashing sound, and then another one after Sakura's scream.

_What's happening?_ I question myself. Apparently Amai can hear my thoughts, because she answers my mental question shortly after.

_Kakashi attacked a water clone Zabuza, the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and slashed him. That was when Naruto screamed, but Kakashi was a water clone too at that time. And now Kakashi holds a kunai against Zabuza's throat and they are now talking about which techniques they have used and when as well as how. I really don't understand why they are talking so much… And to answer your unasked question, yes I can read your thoughts._

Even though I can't see anything else than the hard earth, I can hear in Amai's voice that she is boasting. I don't know why, I can't think straight right now. You would too if you can feel that someone, or something, is taking over your body and you feel like you are slowly burning up because of the intense pain.

_**Why do you keep resisting me? You know you want to kill them; they hinder you in reaching your destiny.**_

I wince at the familiar voice inside my head; it's the same voice from before when Kakashi had his survival test. The one that is trying to control me.

_Who are you?_ I ask the voice in a pained snarl. _Why are you trying to take over my body?_

The dark, evil voice snorts in amusement and soon begins to chuckle darkly. _**So you haven't remembered your destiny yet? How sad… or is it? If you remember your destiny and reason in this world, it would be harder for me to control your body…**_

I can hear Amai hiss angrily at the evil voice inside my mind, as if trying to warn it for something. The voice sighs tiredly as if it understands what Amai means, which it probably does, and the burning pain inside of my body grows more intense.

_**I know that, kitty. You don't have to remind me. I will just kill her teammates before she can grow too attached.**_ I'm unable to tell the voice not to kill my friends because I'm afraid that I will scream for the intense pain. Once again Amai hisses angrily at the voice and talks with venom.

_No, don't. Everything could be ruined, and you wouldn't succeed anyway. She isn't that weak that she can't stop you._

The voice once again snorts in amusement and begins to laugh loudly inside of my mind. _**You know who I am, and yet you believe that a little kid can stop me. I just want to have some fun, I won't kill them. Just hurt them very badly…**_

The burning pain begins to lessen and I begin to relax a little, I can feel Amai begin to panic next to me.

_No, Nyan! Don't stop fighting!_

I can feel everything fade away a little and I begin to become scared, is the evil voice taking over? I can't let it take over my own body!

I'm trying to keep on fighting, but I've fought so long against the powerful force that I can't keep fighting anymore. I'm too exhausted by both the physical pain and hindering the evil voice from taking over my body.

A low, dark chuckle escapes my throat, a chuckle that isn't my own. It soundslike my own voice is mixed with someone else's, having alow hateful voice mixing with my high cheerful voice definitely sounds weird. The mix of voices sounds really creepy and sends shivers down my spine. I try to listen to Amai's voice, trying to fight back with her help, but it becomes fainter the more I reach out for it.

A sudden dark aura envelops me and I gasp in surprise at the sharp pain that seeps through my body. I dig my hands into the ground deeply, trying to gather enough strength to push away the one who is trying to take over my body. This is almost like before with Kakashi's survival test, but this pain, this feeling of someone taking control over me isn't only in my head, but in my whole body.

I clench my eyes shut once again in pain. Amai lets out a frustrated sound and scream at me.

_You idiot! I told you to keep fighting! When you relaxed you body he had the perfect chance to take over! Now he will..!_

I interrupt Amai by suddenly punching her hard; the force of my punch makes her hit a tree at the end of the clearing. Amai yelps in pain and she falls to the ground. I can feel everyone look at me where I'm still lying on the ground. Kakashi stares at me with widened eyes inside a water prison and Zabuza's water clone stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone seems to react mostly because of my sudden dark aura, but also because I just punched my best friend.

Once again I chuckle darkly with the same unfamiliar voice and slowly rise to my feet, my face hidden behind my hair.

"**Why can't you just shut up? Your stupid cat-whining hurts my head. I just want to have some fun. It has, after all, been a long time since I met someone face to face. How long has it been? Five years?**"

After I finish the first sentence, everybody knows that it isn't me. Tazuna takes a few steps back and Zabuza narrows his eyes at me in interest. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have frozen in shock and Kakashi silently curses within his water prison. I have my back to the others, but I can still see them thanks to my 'chakra vision'. I roll my head up slowly with my eyes still closed, I can feel one of my arms move upwards and I begin to crack my neck casually.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Nakasa?" Naruto demands loudly, but I can hear a hint of fear within it too. Once again I chuckle and slowly turn my head over my left shoulder.

"**I am her, not just with the personality that you are used to.**" I slowly open my eyes with a crazy grin plastered on my face. The birthmark on my left eyelid burns slightly and I can feel it moving as I open my eyes fully. "**I won't let you distract her from her destiny, so I'll just have to kill you all.**"

* * *

><p>Ooooh~! Cliffy~! ^^ Who, or what, is the evil voice? What is her destiny? What will happen if Nakasa remembers her destiny? But most important of all… What will happen next? You just have to find out in the next chapter~! ;) And remember to review!<p>

See you soon~! ^^

(I've deleted the Tv-show chapter and put it up as another story instead.)


	9. What happened?

Ok, I will write this part in first person and I will call Nakasa's body 'I' even though it isn't Nakasa who's controlling it right now.

I almost forgot to thank Moonlight Kyuubi for adding this story as one of your alerts~! Thank you~! ^^ I haven't gotten many favorites lately, as well as Reviewers... T-T

Enjoy~! ~^0^~

* * *

><p>I snicker evilly at their shocked faces and turn around so that I'm facing them.<p>

"**What? Surprised to see your teammate like this?**" I cross my arms and make a disgusted face. "**She's way too naïve for my liking. I mean, come on, caring about you weak pests?Ridiculous. Everyone who comes in the way of her destiny has to be killed.**"

I un-cross my arms and walk forward, my chakra now flooding the area after having repressed Zabuza's. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke tense up as I come closer to them; Naruto looks frightened for my sake since he knew about me from the beginning. He knows how powerful I am, judging by the big crater in the tree I made in my sleep, though that wasn't even close to the levels of power that I'm emitting right now.

I surprise everyone by suddenlystopping and bending down to the ground, picking up my blue knife - I had dropped it earlier, when Amai dragged me away from Zabuza. When that's done, I look up, straight into the eyes of the slightly frightened Uchiha and pull myself up until I'm standing straight.

"So you're the one who tried to take over her body before, when Kakashi had his test?" Said Uchiha asks me in a whisper, not wanting his teammates to hear him. My face cracks up into a big grin and I twirl the knife in my hand.

"**That's right, Uchiha boy. Even though that is just stating the obvious.**" Just as I'm about to take a step forward, I sense someone approaching me swiftly. I quickly turn around towards the one approaching, holding my knife in front of me to block the big sword that was being swung towards my head.

The force of the swing makes me slide back a bit and as I meet Zabuza's curious eyes with my own, I push the sword back a little before I try to kick the missing-nin in the stomach. He jumps backwards to avoid my kick, but I quickly follow him with my knife raised and ready to strike. Our two weapons meet and once more each of us tries to overpower the other for a while before we break apart.

I skid back to the spot close to Sasuke where I stood before with an excited grin on my face, whileZabuza only jumps back a few meters with his eyes narrowed in interest over my left eye.

I begin to laugh loudly for no particular reason, my eyes closed. My team stare at me, surely thinking that such crazy laughter is so out of character for me that this figure in front of them could hardly be me. _Well, sorry fellas. But this is me._

My laughter soon dies down, just leaving a crazed grin on my face. "**I hope you can entertain me, 'demon of the mist' Zabuza. It has been a while since I battled.**"

I can see Kakashi narrow his eyes inside the water prison, glancing at the real Zabuza.

"Oh…" Zabuza muses interestedly. "I recognise that left eye. You are one of those, ey? I didn't notice it until now…"

"**Well, of course you didn't notice. She has barely even reached the first stage. ****But since**** I am the one in control right now, the mark takes the form of my power. What I'm surprised at is that you even know about this mark. Have you met a survivor, or did you simply just check the history books? Because I'm quite sure that I eliminated all of those other pests.**" I reply with the crazy grin still plastered on my face.

Zabuza chuckles evilly and glances towards my teammates. "You see? That girl over there is a true ninja; she has already soaked her hands in the blood of others. Her own family."

Everyone else gasps in horror and stares at me in shock, with Sasuke's reaction being the most interesting one; he gets this glazed-over flare of hatred in his eyes, like he is thinking about something. I just snicker again at their expressions and hold out my blue knife, slowly advancing towards the real Zabuza, but the water clone gets in my way. As I swing my knife to cut him apart and dispel him, he blocks it with his big sword.

I snicker once again as I stare straight into Zabuza's eyes, bloodlust surging. "**You know too much. You have to die.**" With that I send a fast kick into the clone's stomach, making itskid away a few feet. I hold my blue knife in front of me and fuse chakra into the blade, making it expand and slowly grow longer while the light is turning brighter. When the light dies down, my arm has fused with the knife.

The metal handle has crawled its way up to my forearm and the white dragons inside the bladeare moving. The blade itself has grown much broader and longer and is now curved so that the tip points inwards and the blunt side of the blade has become riddled withsmall holes.

I anglethe sword so thatthe holes are pointing towards Zabuza and laugh loudly as I make chakra gather up in the holes of the sword. "**Die!**" I scream loudly as the purpose of the holes is revealed and chakra spikes shoot out of them towards the real Zabuza where he is standing on the lake, holding Kakashi in his water prison. Zabuzas eyes widen in surprise as he sees the speed the spikes are travelling at.

_I don't want to kill!_

The chakra spikes dissolve into the mist only a few inches away from the real Zabuza's face and the sword transforms itself back into a dagger as I fall to the ground, unable tomove anymore. Or rather, the voice can't move my body anymore. It tries desperately, but the only thing it can move right now is the head.

"**Damn you, human! Why haven't you remembered the whole song yet? Now my time is out before I got to kill him!**" It screams in frustration as it once again tries to move my body, but I can feel it being dragged back by something to the back of my mind. It glares hatefully at Zabuza for a second before it begins to grin broadly.

"**Next time, you won't be as lucky. Mark my words, the next time we meet, I'll kill you. But I have to thank you for awakening me. It has been a long time since I moved…**"

Then, the world becomes black for both of us. But before I lose consciousness fully, I can hear Amai whisper softly to me inside the blackness.

_I knew he couldn't control you yet, butmake sure to be careful with what you remember._

* * *

><p>When I wake up, my head is pounding and I groan in pain, shifting a little as I do.<p>

"Look, she's waking up!" I can hear Naruto yell next to me. The loud sound makes the headache even worse and let loose another groan of pain. I can hear a 'bam' and Naruto whining in pain; Sakura must have hit him overthe head.

"Idiot! Can't you see that she's in pain? Your yelling only makes it worse!" Sakura says loudly; she's also sitting beside me, but on the other side.

I wince when Sakura speaks; her volume is too loud for my liking right now. I bring up a hand to my face to rub my forehead as I say angrily: "Sakura-chan, for your information, you're screaming, too. Can both of you just be quiet? I can't remember what happened, but I have one hell of a headache."

My irritated tone quiets them down and I slowly open my eyes, only to be blinded by the light from the window. I quickly close them again and sit up instead, still rubbing my forehead.

"What happened after I passed out? Did you defeat Zabuza?" I ask my teammates groggily as I slowly open my eyes once again, letting them adjust slowly this time.

I'm inside some kind of a house by the sea, judging by the smell. The house has a kind and safe atmosphere and even though it's a little worn-out, it's still pretty.

Since I was observing my surroundings, I didn't notice the uncomfortable silence that filled the room after my question at first. When I do, I furrow my brows in confusion and brushaway my long blond hair to be able to see everyone properly. Kakashi is laying on another futon to my right, Sakura is sitting between Kakashi and I, Naruto is to my left and Sasuke and Tazuna are sitting close to the door opening. An unfamiliar woman is standing behind them, in the door opening, with a bowl of water and holding a small towel over her left arm.

The atmosphere is tense and everyone except the woman avoids my eyes. I look at everyone in confusion and drop the hand resting on my forehead into my lap; something bad has happened. I look over to a corner of the room where I can sense Amai; she's wearing bandages and she too avoids looking at me.

"Something bad happened…" I mutter under my breath before I give Naruto a stern look. "Naruto, what happened? Did Zabuza get away, or did something happen when I had passed out?"

I can see Naruto clench his fist when I mentioned Zabuza, so I guess I was right on that part. But something else happened and it had something to do with me - otherwise they wouldn't be avoiding looking at me.

"What do you remember from the fight?" I turn to Kakashi when he speaks; he gives me a serious and wary look, like he won't trust me if I say that I don't remember anything. I put a finger on my chin and stare at the roof while Ithink.

What can I remember? I remember the mist surrounding everyone, I remember the intense pain and longing I got when Kakashi's and Zabuza's chakras collided and I remember collapsing and being dragged away by Amai when Zabuza was about to attack us from behind. Do I remember anything else? I remember talking to Amai when some strange evil voice joins our conversation. Then I suddenly couldn't move my body anymore and I punched Amai into a tree. After that, I can't remember anything else…

I look away from the roof and into my sensei's visible eye in confusion as I scratch the back of my head. "Well, I remember this strange feeling when yours and Zabuza's chakras collided. It felt like I was about to burn up, but at the same time I felt comfortable with the heat. But the strangest thing was that I had this huge urge to kill; I wanted to kill everyone in sight and drain their chakra. I wanted it so badly that I could barely move." Kakashi narrows his eye in suspicion but I continue to tell him what I remember.

"Then I fell to my knees and tried to fight down the killing urge when Zabuza appeared behind me, ready to slice us with his big sword; Amai dragged me away to safety since I couldn't move. Then I talked to Amai and asked her about what was going on, whensuddenly this strange evil voice begins to talk to me inside my mind." Now Kakashi's eye widen in surprise instead. "It was really creepy and sent shivers down my spine; I could practically hear the huge amount of power that voice had. It was going on about some kind of destiny that I have to fulfil… Andit mentioned that it should kill you all before I get too attached to you. Amai and the voice seemed to know each other well… Then I chuckle this extremely creepy chuckle with my own voice mixed with the evil voice inside of my mind. And after that I felt this intense pain, and then I suddenly punched Amai into a tree."

Everyone becomes quiet after that and the silence is even tenser than before. It's like you could cut it with a knife. Although I don't know what I did, I know from their expressionsthat the voice took over my body and did something bad to my teammates. I begin to grow angry; what did it do that makes my teammates and my best friend not want to look at me? I can understand why Amai doesn't want to look at me, since I punched her into a tree, but the others? What did I do?

I glare down at my lap and clench my hands in the blanket, frustrated. "What did I do?" I ask them suddenly, but they don't reply.

"None of you wants to look at me. What did I do?" I ask again, my voice cracking a little. Sakura takes a deep breath; they have probably shared a look and Sakura has decided to speak first.

"You didn't do anything to us; it was more like how you acted." I become slightly curious and lift my head enough to be able to see Sakura's face through my blonde hair: she's looking down into her lap with a scared and faraway look in her eyes.

"Your eyes were still the same blue, but they had a different gleam to them. When I looked into your eyes, I felt so scared; you looked like you wanted to kill us, every single one. Your chakra was so powerful thatI was unable to move because of the pressure of it. I was so scared… of you…"

I can feel myself shaking as I stare at Sakura in disbelief. "W-what?" I squeak out in surprise, looking around in the room at the others. Everyone has either a serious or sullen expression on their faces.

I look down in my lap, silently apologizing to my friends, before I quickly stand up and walk to the door. I don't care about my shoes right now;I just need to get away for a while. As such, I open the door silently and walk out of the house.

I can hear Naruto call after me, but I continue to walk away with my head held down. After a few minutes of just walking without any specific direction, I stop. I have ended up in a forest, with big trees surrounding me and birds singing beautifully in the evening sun. Their music fills the green forest and allowsa calm feeling to spread through my body.

But even so, I can't fully remove the sorrow and fear inside me. I scared my friends when I gave away in front of the evil voice's power; if I had just kept fighting, I could probably have won.

Or not…

Whateverthe thing that is talking to me in my mind is, it's way too powerful for me to be able to fight down, at least not with the experience I have right now. What if this voice controls me again? What will happen then? Will I kill my friends with my own hands?

I shudder at that thought and walk over to a tree to lean against it. If the voice is about to take control, I will just have to fight it down, no matter what. Or at least keep it down for long enough that I won't place my friends in any danger. Amai got hurt because I was too weak mentally. But what can make me stronger mentally? If it had just been physical power that I needed, it would have been easy enough, but how did you train mentally? What could give me enough strength to fend off the evil voice?

"Kakashi-sensei! How has climbing trees got anything to do with training?"

I look over to where I heard Naruto's voice and see that Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura are walking deeper into the forest. I smile softly as I stand up straight and look down on my hands, clenching them.

The way for me to get strong is to protect my friends. If my friends are near, I'm sure that I can fight down the evil voice.

With a muchhappier mood than before, I run towards my teammates with a big smile and my long blond hair whipping about in the wind.

In the back of my head, I can hear the evil voice, but only as a small whisper. What it says frightens me, but I'm determined to hold itin its place this time. But its words also confused me a little…

What it said was: **_You'll need something more than your friends if you want to fight me. Luckily for me, it seems as if you have forgotten about him momentarily…_**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Was it worth waiting for? No? I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short… T-T I have a small writer's block and I don't know how to continue exactly… Do you have any ideas? ^^" Then PM me! I need help! T-T Should she freak about something, then what? I don't know! Help me! TT-TT<p>

Do you know who the evil voice means? Do you know who it is that Nakasa has to search for to be able to regain her memories? You will find out in due time~! ;)

See you soon~! ^^


	10. Climbing in trees and helping the poor

**READ AUTHOR NOTE!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! T-T** **But as I said before, I had a HUGE writer's block and I had no idea what to do during the 'tree-climbing-training' and NO ONE HELPED ME! I had to sit for weeks until I came up with an idea - this isn't as funny as it could have been if someone helped… TT-TT**

It's almost like no one cares about my author notes and everyone just skips to read my story, which seems to be getting boring or something, since there aren't that many people who review it… **One time, I thought that I should just end this story, but I decided against it, because I enjoy writing on this – that is, when I have something to write about.**

**And there will be a lot more action and interesting stuff later in the story, I promise!** You just have to be patient, because I don't want to be one of those authors who speed up the whole story just to come to the more interesting part immediately.

Ok, this was a long author's note, but I just felt like I had to say that. Now enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p>"No! I don't want to! And you can't make me!" I shout angrily at my sensei with my arms waving wildly over my head. He sighs at my stubbornness and scratches the back of his head tiredly.<p>

"You have to; it's part of the training."

I place my hands on my hips with a pouting look on my face as I try to reason with him. "But you saw how well it went, can't I just…"

"No." Kakashi interrupts me. "Besides, you won't be able to get any food if you stay like that." He says while pointing up to where I'm standing high up on a tree branch to prove his point. I can't come up with a good reply, so instead I sit down cross-legged on the branch and place my arms in my lap.

"Come on Nakasa, you have to come down sooner or later. You can't stay up there forever." Sakura says to try and make me come down. But I shake my head furiously and glare down at her stubbornly.

"No, I feel safe up here. I don't want to come down; I'm gonna stay up here as long as I want to."

After I said that, I stand up and add chakra to my feet. I then proceed to run even higher up in the tree while hearing Naruto whine loudly on the ground.

"Nakasa!_!_ Why is it so easy for you anyway?_!_"

Without stopping**,** I turn my head a little to look down at Naruto with a sad smile; he must have seen it**,** because his frustrated look slowly faded away. But as I answer his question, I smile happily again.

"How should I know?**!**" I yell down at him before I run away from hearing distance.

Only three of them are showing it, but it seems like they are still worried about me, even though I tried to convince them that I am alright now.

Now that I think about it**, **my reaction to what I had done to them could have been much worse. I could have hurt myself on purpose as punishment for scaring them, or I could have run away as far as I could, never turning back in fear of losing control around them again.

Sure, I'm still afraid of losing control, but now I have something that I can use to strengthen myself. The will to protect my friends.

Naruto and Sasuke aren't as good as I and Sakura are at this tree-climbing-training; Sasuke uses too much chakra and Naruto uses too little - they can't find a balance. At first**, **I was a little afraid to climb the tree, but when I began to climb I felt even safer than I would have done, had I been standing on the ground. And that lead to our conversation earlier, since I didn't want to come down from the tree and do it again.

Now that I'm running even further up the tree, I feel much safer than before. It's like the higher up the tree I'm running, the more comfortable I get. I wonder why…

As I've finally reached the top of the tree, I just stand on the highest branch to enjoy the view of the Wave country. Even though it's super poor because of Gato, it's still really beautiful.

The sea is surrounding me wherever I look, just beyond the green trees that are covering most of the island, apart from where the houses stand by the shores and the mountains off in the distance. The sun is high on the blue sky, making the sea glitter beautifully. The breeze up here is still warm and is caressing the bare skin on my shoulders and legs. Since I have a headwind, I don't have to worry about the hair blowing into my face as I close my eyes in contentment.

A familiar pain explodes in my head as a memory appears; it is of the blond-haired boy, the one that I've dreamed of so many times before. I still can't see his face, but he is standing on top of a white bird, holding out his hand towards me and trying to help me climb up on top of it. The memory fades as quickly as it appeared and I open my eyes again to gaze up into the sky in thought.

_Who is that boy? Is he the key to my memories? Is he the one who I should look for? Amai said that the one I should look for is my best friend; is it that boy? Where is he right now? I wonder when I'll meet him… Maybe I should leave the village to look for him; I don't feel like I belong there anyway. Oh well, I can think about that later, right now I just want to enjoy myself before Zabuza attacks again. _If_ he attacks… And besides, Amai said that I shouldn't think too much about my past._

I look over to the tree closest to mine with a finger on my chin and my brows furrowed together in thought.

_I wonder… How would I feel if I began jumping from tree to tree? Would it feel like I'm flying? That would be amazing; I've always wanted to fly like a bird._

I brace myself for a second before I jump from my tree, my destination the next one that I was looking at. Apparently I used too much power in my jump, because I sail by the branch that I planned on landing upon.

I panic for a moment, but then I notice a branch about to pass by just over my head. I quickly reach for it**, **but it's too fragile to hold my weight and breaks in two. I panic once again since my contact with the branch slowed me down so that I'm now falling straight down, and to make matters worse, I can't see a branch that is close enough for me to be able to hold on to it.

I can hear Sakura scream my name in panic from way down on the ground. Acting purely on instinct, I add chakra to my fingertips and direct my glowing hand towards a random thick branch. Five chakra strings shoot out of my fingertips, connecting with the branch and breaking my fall. I close my eyes tightly in fear as I swing towards the branch that I reached out to.

I swing back and forward for a while underneath the branch, letting myself become still before I dare to open my eyes. I sigh in relief when I find myself hanging safely in my chakra strings (that I had no idea I could even create) and that another tree branch is underneath me not too far down. When I look over my shoulder down at my team mates, all four of them are staring up at me in awe.

I grin happily at them and wave enthusiastically before I swing over to the stem of the tree and attach my feet to it. I try and pull off the chakra strings from the branch, but it doesn't budge. I furrow my brows in confusion before I begin to pull harder - it's still stuck. I pull with all of my strength, but the chakra is still glued to the tree. I freak out.

"Help!_!_ I can't come loose!_!_ What should I do?_!_ KAKASHI-SENSEI!_!_!_!_!"

I can see Kakashi face-palm in the corner of my eye while I'm still flailing my hands in panic. He probably thinks that I'm an idiot just like Naruto sometimes and is wondering why I was put on his team when he already has one bonehead to take care of.

Not that I really know what he's thinking; I'm just assuming things.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Kakashi had instructed me in how to come loose from my chakra strings (I just had to stop making the chakra flow into my fingertips…) and making me run up and down the tree a few times, he told us that I and Sakura would have to protect Tazuna when he's building the bridge, since we're the only ones that are able to protect him if something should happen now that he has exhausted his chakra supply and Sasuke and Naruto are training. So we went to the bridge and now Sakura is just sitting around, doing nothing, while I help Tazuna and other builders with some heavy lifting since I can use my chakra to boost my strength.<p>

All of them, especially Tazuna, are astonished by my strength but when they praise me I just laugh nervously and tell them that any ninja would be able to lift these with the help of chakra.

Amai still hasn't healed from when I hit her, so she's staying at Tazuna's house to rest. At first, she wanted to come with me, but I convinced her that it would be best if she stayed at home. After all, if someone would attack, Amai would only be in the way the way she is now.

I noticed Tazuna talk a little with Sakura and then with one of the builders. I'm too far away to hear what they're talking about, so I just ignore them and continue to help with lifting bars and stuff. Tazuna then tells everyone to take a break and go and eat lunch, so I carefully put down the bar I was holding.

I and Sakura eat our lunch together with Tazuna and his workers; it isn't much, but enough to fill our stomachs.

"I'm amazed that you can keep lifting those heavy bars over and over again; even some adults find it hard, but yet a little brat like you can make it look so easy." Tazuna tells me in amazement before taking a bite from his food. I laugh nervously like all the other times I've been praised and wave my hands furiously in front of me.

"N-No, it's not that easy. I really have to concentrate to add chakra to my muscles and I have to be careful not to add too much or I'll become too strong and tire too fast. But I'm lucky that you called for lunch when you did; a few more hours and I would have been burned by my chakra. So thanks for telling me to come with you."

Tazuna blinks in confusion as he repeats, "Burned by your chakra?" Then another worker cuts in into the conversation as well. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, yeah." I nod my head in confirmation while I look at the worker. "At least for me it is. I come from a special clan that has chakra that burns their users; in order to use my chakra at all, I have to drain chakra from other people to ease the pain."

Then I quickly return to eating my food, since I can sense that all of them want to ask me more questions, questions I most likely wouldn't be able to answer**,** but Sakura saves me with 8 simple words. "She has lost her memory, so don't ask."

I look happily at Sakura as I place my now empty bowl on the ground. I let her finish her own food before I glomp her tightly, making her fall down to the ground.

I giggle slightly when I hear Sakura whining. "Nakasa, why did you have to do that?" I sit up and roll over so that I can sit next to her instead of on her stomach.

"Because I'm a huggy person, and also because I want to thank you for helping me." I reply, still giggling over her reaction. All of my teammates have become used to my random glompings by now**, **so they don't find it as shocking as they did before anymore. But that doesn't mean that they won't whine if I trip them, especially Sakura. Naruto doesn't seem to mind as much though; he actually likes it when I hug him.

Sakura sits up from the ground and glares softly at me. "But did you really have to trip me?" I just give her a big grin in reply before I stand up from the ground and hold out a hand towards her. She accepts my help and I pull her up to her feet, while still grinning at her.

Suddenly my grin switches to a pouting face, which makes Sakura immediately understand that I want something from her. She sighs in annoyance and places her hands on her hips while looking on the ground.

"What do you want?" She asks me tiredly, I grin widely again and remove one of my long blue gloves. I hold out my bare hand towards her. "Can you give me some? The heavy lifting has almost broken down my protection."

Sakura raises a confused eyebrow at my question but soon understands the meaning behind it. "I thought you didn't want to drain from me…" I nod with a serious look on my face.

"Yes, but if I drain from the builders, they would get more tired. Then they wouldn't be able to work on the bridge. I'm helping them lift heavy objects while you're doing nothing, so between us, I think I need the chakra more than you do."

She gets really depressed when she gets my hidden message of being 'useless' but even so, she clasps her hand into mine. I grin in victory and our hands begin to glow blue as I drain her chakra.

* * *

><p>As evening comes, all of the workers go their separate ways back home. I, Sakura and Tazuna takes a different route to his house for some reason and go through the small town.<p>

"Hey, where are we going?" Sakura asks while looking around.

Tazuna looks down at Sakura, who is walking on his left side, before he replies. "I've been asked to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner."

As I look around the city, I can see that all the people here have lost something important. All of their eyes seem dead, even the little kids'. I can see a lot of people sitting by the houses, just being miserable. This town has a lot of people, but not as much life. I feel really sorry for them… Gato is an evil man, doing this to them.

I wince slightly when I gain one of those familiar headaches and another one of those weird sentences appear in my head. _Chakra, chakra, evil's fine. _I rub my temples, massaging the headache away. I really need to ask Amai what these weird sentences are… How many of them are there anyway?

When we arrive at the store, most of the shelves are completely empty due to the lack of food. Even though I can clearly see how much food there are on the shelves, I still run up to one of them just to meet the sight of one sweet potato, one onion and two small bell peppers. I can't believe that a country can have this little food.

I hang my head in pity while mumbling to myself. "There's barely anything in this store… How can they survive with this little food?"

I turn my head towards Sakura to say the same thing to her, but I stop myself when I hear her scream while kicking a man in his face. "Waaah! Pervert!" I blink in surprise at first, but then I narrow my eyes at the man lying on the floor. I calmly walk over to him while cracking my knuckles.

"What were you just about to do to my friend?" I ask him sweetly with a much too bright smile on my face. The man crawls backwards in fear of me while waving his hands in front of him in defence. "I-I wasn't going to do anything! I'm not a pervert!"

I stop my advance towards him with a confused face while tilting my head a little bit to the side. "Really?" I ask him in surprise, to which he replies by nodding his head multiple times. I look at the angry Sakura to see that her bag is hanging near her butt. I immediately understand why the man reached out just there without being a pervert; I grin shyly and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment before I look down at the man once again.

"Then, I'm really sorry that my friend kicked you. You really shouldn't aim for bags that are near women's private parts, it could get you killed someday." I dig through the pouch that I have strapped around my waist and hand over two 1000 ryo bills to the shocked man. I smile warmly at him as he takes the money with a shaky hand.

"That should be enough to make you stop stealing from other people for a while. You're not the only one in this country who is poor, you know. If you steal from others, they will have even less money than before and may not survive. Keep that in mind before you choose to try and steal again."

I then walk out from the store, but not before hearing a soft 'thank you' from the man. I smile happily, knowing that I've done a good deed by giving the man some of my money. I just hope that nobody saw that, or else I would be crowded by poor people.

"I was really surprised back there." Tazuna said while he, Sakura and I are walking down the street towards Tazuna's house. Sakura is still a little bit angry because the man's earlier 'assault', even though I explained to her why the man was reaching towards her butt.

"What's with this city?" She exclaims angrily while I'm giggling a little behind my hand.

Just after she complained, Sakura freezes up with a panicked look on her face before it turns angry.

"Hey, you-!" She shouts, but abruptly cuts herself off. I also turn around to see why Sakura stopped and when I see the cute black-spiky-haired child, I smile really broadly. _How cute!_ I mentally squeal.

The little kid holds out her small hands towards the shocked Sakura with a cute smile. "Give me…" She (I think the kid's a girl) says cutely. This time I squeal for real and immediately glomp the little girl, but being careful to not trip her, as I say loudly:

"Wow~! You're so cute! I bet you do this trick every time you want something, huh? What do you want sweetie?" Both the kid and Sakura looks shocked at my sudden glomp, but a big smile soon spreads across the kid's face.

"Candy~!" She says cutely; I let her go and begin to dig into my pouch in search for some sweets. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Sakura is doing the same, her eyes slightly glassy from unshed tears.

I find a bar of chocolate, but since chocolate is my favourite sweets I break it so that the little girl can have just a few pieces. Her smile brightens tenfold when she receives my chocolate as well as some caramels from Sakura. She gives us a happy thank you before she runs off into the crowd.

I stand up from my kneeling position and dust off the dress a little before I turn to Tazuna who is standing beside the close-to-crying Sakura. "Ever since Gato came, it's been like this." He says solemnly while Sakura wipes away the small tears. "The adults here have all become cowards. That's why we need that bridge right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people have decided to do nothing. If only… If only that bridge is finished… This town will return to how it was before. Everyone will return to normal."

I stare at him in wonder for his strong and confident words; I knew that he was really serious about building the bridge, but I didn't think that he was _this_ serious. I smile confidently as I look up into Tazuna's face.

"If the bridge means so much to you, I'll work twice as hard tomorrow in order to make the bridge complete faster."

Tazuna smiles gratefully at my declaration before he tips his hat down so that I'm not able to see his eyes anymore. "Thanks kid, I appreciate it." He says before he turns around and starts walking towards the house again. And this time, we made it there without any obstacles.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until dinner that Sasuke and Naruto finally came back to Tazuna's house, covered in bruises and scratches. What surprised me the most, though<strong>,<strong> was how much food Tazuna had, since he's able to offer dinner to five new people plus a tiger cub.

"This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with this many people!" Tazuna says while most of us are sitting at the table, the only missing person being the mother (I don't know what her name is) who's standing by the stove in the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke are eating as fast as they can, like it's some sort of competition between the two of them. Then**, **at the same time, they both scream that they want seconds, and when they notice that they have spoken at the same time, they begin to glare at each other. Then, they suddenly puke on the floor due to them eating too much food too fast.

Mine and Sakura's reactions to this are complete opposites. I sigh tiredly while rubbing my temples softly, while Sakura stands up from her chair and shouts angrily at them. Then we surprise each other by saying the same words at the same time.

"If you're going to throw up, don't eat!"

I and Sakura look at each other questioningly before sharing a small smile. Sasuke is the first to compose himself as he turns around slightly to look at Naruto with determined onyx eyes.

"No, I must eat." He says, his voice matching his determined eyes. "Yeah, we have to, no matter what." Naruto agrees with equal determination, but with small tears brimming in his eyes as he meets Sasuke's gaze. "Because we have to get stronger."

Kakashi seems to agree with Naruto's words as he nods his head with his arms crossed over his chest. I lean over the table slightly to be able to poke Naruto's chest softly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to eat so much that you throw up. It's a waste of food."

Once again, Kakashi nods in approval, but Naruto doesn't even notice me talking to him because he glares harder at Sasuke as the mother fills their bowls with more food. Then the two boys begin to stuff food into their mouths like animals again.

I sigh tiredly and lean back into my seat, planning on leaning against the back of the chair, only to remember too late that the chair doesn't have a high back. I end up falling off and landing hard on my head, making a sharp pain spread across my skull, like one of those evil headaches.

I hold the back of my head in pain while curling up slightly. Kakashi must have been the only one to notice me falling, because he asks me if I'm alright while the others just carry on like nothing happened. I reply with a small whimper while curling up even tighter in pain as the pain increases for some reason. But no memory appears like I thought it would and the headache just increased some more before suddenly ceasing to exist completely.

I blink in confusion; what just happened?

But instead of thinking much too much aboutit (mostly due to some strict warnings from Amai), I decide to let it be for now and rise from the floor to sit down in my seat once again.

* * *

><p>I know that this chapter is bad (in my oppinion at least) but it was because i couldn't come up with something else...<p>

Can you please give me suggestions to the next chapter? I have a lot planned for future chapters, but I barely have any ideas for the next one... T-T

Oh! I almost forgot to thank the new persons who reviewed or added my story to favorite/alert. Thank you bored411 for adding this story as an alert and favorite, and also reviewing! ^0^ And thank you Your Hoshi for adding this story as one of your favorites.

Please review, I need some feedback too. :)


	11. Sorry! My first Author Note!

**At least read the bold text!**

Hi everyone! How are you? ^^

I'm sorry that this isn't a real update… :( But school is busy for both me and Seadevil, my beta, so neither of us has much time to write… And both of us are a little lazy when it comes to writing… ^^"

But, why I'm updating this author note is to ask you guys what you think I should write about for this story's 'birthday'. It will be a chapter that I will hold a 'secret' to my beta so I won't send the birthday chapter to her to beta read. So it might have a few grammar faults, but I'll make sure that I'll do my best! :)

So, what do you think?** Should I write a birthday chapter to the story? If so, do you have any ideas? Or do you want to have a sneak peak on future chapters? Or do you want me to explain something? Or should I write a scene of pure randomness? :/**

**Review** or **PM **me to suggest something! I will give a special announcement to the one who comes up with the greatest idea and I'll also use that idea in the birthday chapter! ^^

**REVIEW!**


	12. Birthday chapter?

I hope you all had a merry Christmas~! ^^ This chapter is a little late but the important thing is that there is a birthday chapter for this story so that I can celebrate that this story is a little more than one year old. ^^ Happy birthday Blank mind!

…

I'm sorry everyone who looked forward to it, but there won't be a one-shot in this birthday chapter for Blank mind… :(

You're probably wondering why, well, I just couldn't come up with any good ideas to write about… And no one reviewed either, so I kind of felt like none other than me wanted a birthday chapter… :(

So instead of posting a one-shot, I will put this story on a momentarily hiatus until I've corrected my grammar and stuff in the previous chapters. :)

It won't take long, I've already corrected two, so there's only 4 chapters left since Fishy-chan began correcting my chapters from Blank mind from chapter 6, I think. ;)

But no worries, since you've waited so patiently (I don't know how many have waited but I hope there are at least some that haven't given up on my story…) you will at least get small flashes of the future that I hope will get you more excited about continuing to read this story. :)

So here they are! ^^ Enjoy! : (The (…) means that there is further text but I don't want to show it just yet.)

"_Amai, stay by Sakura. I have a bad feeling about this…"_

"_Don't worry…" I say seriously to my two teammates, "As long as I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you two. Not even if it costs my life."_

"_How sweet of you, caring so deeply for your friends. __(...)__the mark of that group on your left eye? And__ your chakra shows that you're a 'Netsu Wo Nokuro', correct? I'm surprised to see someone like you here in all places."_

Nyan!_ "Nakasa!" I can hear the two persons, plus tiger, yell in worry as I free__ze__ in shock (__..__.__)_

"_Naruto! Sasuke-kun and Nakasa-san… They… They… Naruto!"_

"_I-I have to continue, I want to continue. But I-I don't know if I can control myself anymore."_

"_I understand now… I'm something that I didn't want to be…"_

"_What!? Does that mean-!"_

"_I'm… withering…?"_

"_YOU! The one with the (…) ! What does this thing mean?!"_

"_I guess you remember me, right, chibi?"_

Huh? How is it? Getting pumped up to read more? Confused? Understandable? Well, if it was understandable, review your theory of what this was about. :)

So, now I say once again: Happy birthday Blank mind and may you get a REAL birthday chapter next year! ^^

I'll see you soon, and be sure to Review in the future! Reviewes makes me really happy and makes me want to write more! ;) Have a happy new year everybody! ~^0^~


End file.
